Mission Hogwarts
by SilverLunaMoon
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are sent on a mission to Hogwarts to protect Harry and the school from a mass murderer. What happens when wizards meets Ninjas? AU and non-massacre, so Itachi is still in ANBU. Set in third-year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first attempt at a multi chapter story^^ Be nice;P I don't have a Beta and I'm not english (I'm Norwegian) so you'll probably see many grammas mistakes and that.

I know it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, this is just the prolouge. It still mostly an idea. I don't really now how to continue it yet;P We'll see.

Things to notice: This is definitley an AU. The Uchiha massacre never happend, and Itachi is still in ANBU. So some people may act differently because of this(I'll try not to make it very OOC). It's before the chuunin exam, but after the land of waves.

Disclamir: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter*sniff*

-------

**Prolouge**

It was morning in Konoha. The sun had just raised and people had started to wake up and appear in the roads of the hidden village. Ninjas and civilians alike were going to whatever they were going to do for the day.

Academy students were on their way to the academy, storekeepers were opening their stores for the day and ninjas were starting the day's missions.

Over Konoha, you could see several Falcons fly towards and from the bird tower. The falcons were used to transport messaged all over the ninja world. Either it being missions for ninjas or just regular messages.

Among the birds, if you looked close, you could see a big, grey owl. If you looked really close, you could see a letter tied around its right foot

* * *

The third Hokage sat behind his desk in the hokage tower. He had already been up for about one and a half hour already. He had had to finish some paperwork, one of the least favourite parts of being hokage.

It was in the middle of July, so it was quite warm in Konoha; even in the morning. Sarutobi had a window open so he got a cool breeze in.

When he sat there and finished looking through a few C-rank missions he was supposed to give some of the ninjas today, he heard some running and shouting in the hall and looked up.

He heard a knock on the door and in came a black, short haired chunin in his late twenties. The chunin panted and looked like he had just fought a pack of ninja dogs. He could see a letter in his hand, but what caught Sarutobi's eyes was not the letter, but the big owl, flying around the ninja, obviously trying to take the letter from him.

In the end, the owl somehow managed to get the letter back, and it just flew to the hokage's desk, eagerly trying to give the letter to him.

The chunin, Shinsen the hokage remembered, looked perplexed at the owl.

The hokage looked back at Shinsen while the owl still sat on the desk. "Well? What's going on?"

Shinsen immediately looked at the hokage. "Hokage-sama. This owl came flying in with the other hawks this morning and didn't seem to want to anyone to have the letter it carried. When we finally got the letter, it went on havoc and tried to get it back. I see now that it wanted to deliver the letter itself,"

"I see," The Hokage looked back at the owl, still with the letter in it's beak. The Hokage took the letter from the owl and it immediately flew off through the window.

He dismissed Shinsen and looked at the letter. The address was written in emerald green ink. What surprised him was how precise the address was.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure_

_Desk_

_Hokage office in the Hokage tower_

_Konohagakure_

_Fire country_

He then proceeded to look at the backside of the letter. It was sealed with red wax and he could see an emblem stamped on it. Sarutobi chuckled and smiled for himself when he recognised the emblem.

The hokage opened the letter and started to read it. He became more and more interested as he continued to read it.

Sarutobi sat back in his chair in deep thought. He really needed more information then the letter gave him. And he also needed young ninjas for the mission, maybe 12 or 13 years old. Also, the mission would also last for almost a year. At some point, the owl had returned. It was now sitting on the back of the chair, looking with big, yellow eyes at him.

After a while, he found a piece of paper and started writing an answer. He wrote in his own language, the letter he had gotten had been in a strange language called English, because he knew the receiver would be able to read it. In the letter, he asked for a meeting for more details according to the possible mission.

When he finished, he handed the scroll he had written to the patiently waiting owl, who held its foot out. He tied the scroll to the foot and watched as the owl flew out of the window and into the distance.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, specifically the training grounds, a familiar genin team was located, waiting for their sensei… again.

"Argh! Where is he?" Naruto was annoyed to say the least. They had been waiting for two hours already. He was now sitting under the shade of a big three near in the outskirts of the training ground, tired of standing and waiting in the hot sun.

Sakura was sitting on one of the highest branches of the three, her feet hanging in free air as she looked at the view. Even though she didn't complain loudly about it, she was getting tired of Kakashi being late all the time. He was probably reading that perverted book of his.

Sasuke had come to the training grounds thirty minutes after Naruto and Sakura, but he was getting tired by waiting as well. Not the he showed any sign of it. He was in the middle of the training ground and had started to warm up after an hour of waiting. He didn't want to waste training time just because their sensei was late.

After ten more minutes of waiting, Kakashi finally showed up. He was met by a big "You're late!" and he then went into an explanation about some owl chasing, which of course none of his students believed him.

After the land of waves, Team 7 had gone back to D-ranked missions. Of course, after a week with them, Naruto had started complaining. He wanted to do something more interesting than go and shop groceries for old ladies and find missing cats. So Kakashi had to lecture him in the rank system of the missions. Again. He was in the middle of his explanation when he saw a hawk circle over them.

"It seems I have to go," Kakashi said while he stared at the bird flying over them. "Just continue your training, I'll be back later," and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared, leaving a puzzled trio of Genins.

* * *

In a country far away from Konoha, sat a man behind his desk in an office. The office seemed quite big and had many paintings on the walls. You could see many bookshelves behind desk filled with books and scrolls. There were also placed several display cases around the room with different devices in them.

The man didn't seem to do anything in particular other than stare out in space and once in a while reach out his hand for some sour, yellow candy in a small bowl on the desk and put it in his mouth.

Eventually, an owl came in an open window in the back of his office and landed on his desk, a scroll tied to its foot. The man behind the desk untied the scroll, handed the owl a biscuit and watched it as it flew out of the window before he opened the scroll and started reading it.

When he finished reading it, he stood up, walked around his desk and glanced at his empty fireplace. After about five minutes, the fireplace lit up with green flames as two men came out of it. One of the men was an elderly man much like himself, wearing red and white clothing. The other one was younger looking, but had silver hair. He also had a mask that covered the lower part of his face and some kind of headband that he had down over his left eye.

"_Welcome_," Dumbledore said and greeted his guests. Before they came, he had used a translation spell so they could understand each other. "_Who's this?_" Dumbledore looked at the silver haired one.

Sarutobi answered "_This is Kakashi Hatake, Sensei to the ninjas I'm considering to give this mission to"_

_----------_

A/N:

Prolouge finished:D Hope you guys liked it_. _Some of you may recognise Shinsen. He is an OC I have, but he's only in my stories as a plot device instead of some random ninja.

Sadly, I don't know when I'll update. And I'm open for suggestions in my story^^

Please R&R


	2. Ch 1 Mission Briefing

Disclamir: I do not own Harry potter or Naruto!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! *bows*

I want to thank all of those who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. I'm soo happy :D

Ans a special thanks to **Isana** who helped me with important plotpoints. Check her profile and stories out out ^^

**Chapter 1**

**Mission briefing**

Sasuke was walking down the streets in Konoha. It was in the middle of the afternoon and he was on his way home. After Kakashi had left around noon; he, Sakura and Naruto had continued training.

You could say he was pissed at Kakashi at the moment. First, he made them wait for him for hours, then when he _do_ show up, he ends up leaving them after five minutes. And of course, he didn't come back.

Of course, he started wondering on _why_ he left. When Kakashi usually comes to train with them, he normally stays with them. So whatever it was, it was probably important.

Sasuke walked over to a grocery shop. He had promised his mother to buy some food for her before he got home. While he stood there and looked at some different types of vegetables, a shadow crept up behind him.

"Hello Sasuke,"

Sasuke almost jumped and turned around. He had not been able to hear anyone come up behind him. He understood why when he saw who it was.

"Hey, brother" Sasuke turned back to pick up some more vegetables. His 17 year old brother, Itachi, was among the best ninjas in Konoha and an ANBU captain. If he wanted to go unnoticed, he did go unnoticed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Sasuke asked while paying for the groceries. He got the changes and started walking to the compound.

"We got back about an hour ago" Itachi answered while walking alongside him. "How did it go with the training?"

Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi was late as always…" Itachi, noticing the tone in his voice, looked at him. "But..?" "Well, when he comes to the training field, he usually stays. We saw a hawk circling over us. I guess it was important, because once he noticed it, he said we had to train by ourselves and disappeared."

Itachi was now holding one of the bags with groceries, been given to him by Sasuke while he talked. He wondered on where Kakashi had gone. He had to check this up.

The Hokage's office was empty, the sun shining in, giving the room a feel of something missing.

That is, until a loud crack sounded. In the middle of the office stood now two persons; this was none other than Kakashi Hatake and the third Hokage. The Hokage went straight back to his chair and sad down like nothing had happened while Kakashi seemed rather dizzy.

"Crazy wizards and their modes of transport …" mumbled Kakashi while he shook off his dizziness. He then looked at The Hokage. "So?" Sarutobi said. "What do you think?"

Kakashi looked at him. "The mission seems easy enough, but then why would you classify it as a B-mission? And give it to 3 genins? Why not send a chunin or a jonin?"

"Wizards are not like ninjas Kakashi, you must have realised that by now. Magic is both similar and different from chakra" Kakashi nodded at this. "Also, wizards, murderers or not, are still civilians. They can't fight like a ninja. But you should still not underestimate them. Anyway, they most likely won't have to deal with him either. Hogwarts _does_ have a tight security." By now, the Hokage had taken out a document from the drawer in his desk and looked at it. "Also, ninjas may be able to use chakra the same way as wizards use magic, we can learn a lot from that. The younger someone is, the easier it is to learn it. Don't you think?"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage. What he said made sense, but he still wasn't convinced. "What about me then?"

The third looked up at him. "You will be checking in on them from time to time and report to me the progress." He gave Kakashi the document he had" Don't worry. They'll manage. And this is your mission" He indicated to the paper Kakashi held" Now, would you get them so we can tell them about their new mission?"

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Both Kakashi and the Hokage looked at it. "Come in," said the Hokage.

"What's with this new mission to my little brother?" said the black haired teen that stood in the door, obviously overheard parts of the conversation.

An hour later, Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage tower. When he had got home with the groceries, Itachi had taken of to who knows where. So Sasuke had been left to help his mother with the dinner.

Just half an hour later, Kakashi had showed up and told him that he, Sakura and Naruto had a new mission. He absolutely refused to say what it was though. So here he was, curious about a new mission and an almost empty stomach (the dinner wasn't finished yet).

On his way, he met with Naruto, who complained about not being able to finish his ramen and they joined up with Sakura at the bottom of the tower.

They walked into the Hokage office and were the Hokage and Kakashi already in there.

"What's this new mission that couldn't wait? I really hope it's not some stupid mission to retrieve another cat" Naruto said while he glanced at the Hokage. Sasuke, had a feeling it wasn't just some D-rank mission that could have waited, so he was curious. Not that it showed of course.

"No, it's not" answered the Hokage. "After some consideration, I'm sending you on a B-ranked guarding mission"

The room went silent fore a few seconds and then. "What?" Team seven was surprised. The Hokage continued"You are going to travel to a place called England, in Great Britain. It is located in Europe"

"Where is that?" Sakura asked. She had never heard about a place called that. Naruto and Sasuke had similar thoughts in mind. Then Kakashi spoke up. "It's no surprise you haven't heard about it. I hadn't before earlier today either. " He then looked over at the Hokage, waiting for him to continue.

"There are more worlds than this one. They're connected and there exists ways to get to them from each other. I myself discovered one of them quite a few years ago. I befriended a man there who calls himself a wizard. You can compare them to civilians who are able to use some kind of energy similar to chakra. They call it magic" The hokage paused a little while looking at the reactions of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura seemed unsure and confused, Naruto looked exited and Sasuke was in deep thought.

"So basically, this 'magic' is Chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"They are similar enough to be called the same. As far as we know, chakra and magic originates from the same, but developed differently," The Hokage answered. "You should be able to use your own chakra the way they use magic with little difficulty"

"So who are we going to guard? Is it some royalty? Maybe a princess?" Naruto practically beamed.

"You are going undercover to a school called Hogwarts and pose as students. Because of your age, you'll be able to go in the same class as the one you're going to guard. A thirteen year old wizard named Harry Potter" At this point, the Hokage help up three envelopes and handed them to each of the Genins. "Your mission is to go undercover and act as wizards and witches. The envelope I handed to you contains information about the school and supplies you need to buy in the wizard marked in London, capital of England. That is also where you're going to take a train (team 7 just looked confused at the Hokage, wondering what a train was) to the school which is located north of England, in a country called Scotland,"

The ninjas pondered on this for a while before accepting the mission. After all, it wasn't every day hey got to travel that far away and see so much new things.

"I'm so exited" Naruto said. He had waited for a good mission. He was so bored of the dull missions they got. "Aren't you Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled with his eye"Well, this mission is for you. Not me" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. "You're not coming?" Sakura asked. She wasn't sure how they could do this without him. After all, it _was_ a B-ranked mission.

"I'm coming with you to Britain and also help you with buying what you need. But I have my own mission that I'll do when I see you off to the school. I'll be showing up from time to time and see how you're doing"

Team seven was dismissed and they all went home to pack for their one year long mission in a far off country. Kakashi looked after them. Hopefully they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

**A/N:**

Hope you liked this chapter. Please give comments. were the characters too OOC?

Please R&R

See ya!


	3. Ch 2 Mission Preparation

A/N: I promised I would try to make a longer chapter^_^

So, a few things I have to say before you start on this chapter.

Firstly, yes, Itachi will appear more in this story, he is my favourite character after all^_^ but it will mostly be about Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

second. Parings. Just so you know, this is an adventure story, and I'm not very good with writing romance but I will most likely try. In the beginning there will be mostly canon, but hey, relationships change, don't they?

Sorry for any OOCness, first time writing several of these characters.

Enjoy^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mission Preparation**

The next morning, Naruto was with the gate. Surprisingly, he was the first one there. He had thought he would be the last one, if you didn't count Kakashi of course. He waited about 5 minutes before Sakura came as well.

When he got back to the apartment the day before, Naruto had read the letter he had got. It had actually been two letters in the envelope; one containing more information on the mission and one letter that was apparently given to all of the students at the school they were going to. He had almost fainted at the long list of _books_ they had to buy.

Naruto really wanted to learn how to do this magic. He wondered on how different it was from chakra and what he could do with it. Probably a lot of awesome stuff. Maybe he could impress Sakura with some of the spells he would be learning there.

10 minutes later, Sasuke came. His family had been surprised by the mission, well except for Itachi for some reason, but they seemed okay with it. His father seemed very proud about him going on a B-ranked mission, though Itachi seemed a little off about it. Sasuke dismissed this, he knew that his brother were a little (over)protective over him.

The last one that came was of course Kakashi. He came as the first rays of sunshine appeared fully. Also, the three Genins noticed, he was not carrying his normal, orange book in his hands, but an old, brown scarf.

"What is that for?" Naruto asked, while looking at the scarf.

"Oh, this?" Kakashi answered. "It's our ticket to England," his visible eye smiling at their confused glances.

"Eh, what?" Sakura said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wizards and witches have very peculiar means of transportation. This is one of them. They call this a portkey as far as I've understood it. They can then use an item, and transport themselves to certain places." He looked at the scarf. "This one, transports us to an inn where we will be staying till the start of the term"

He held the scarf within reach of the Genins "You have to touch it for it to transport you. Also remember that from the moment we land, your mission starts. There are often students from the school you'll be staying at there, especially now before the term start," They nodded at this and took hold of the scarf.

Nothing happened.

Sasuke started from the scarf to Kakashi. "Kakashi, isn't something supposed to happ-!" He was cut off when the world around him suddenly started spinning. It felt like having a hook somewhere behind the navel.

Then as suddenly as it started, the world came into view again. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura fell down when they landed. They looked around and noticed that they were not outside Konoha's gates anymore. In fact, they weren't outside at all. They were in something that could look like an old bar.

Kakashi, the only one that didn't fell, went over to a bald, toothless man behind the counter and started speaking some kind of language team 7 didn't understand.

They rose to their feet and looked at Kakashi. Then the man Kakashi had talked to, took out some kind of wooden stick, said something and before they could react, a bright light effulged them.

When the light faded, the man had put away the stick and looked at them. "What was that?" Naruto asked. At this, the man smiled. "Well, it seems like it worked, I haven't used that spell in years." He looked at them. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Tom, the barman and landlord of Leaky Cauldron, "

Naruto was stunned, now suddenly, he understood the man. And while he realised that, he could also understand the other people in the room as well. He looked around and noticed several other people, all dressed in foreign clothes. Some sat and ate; it looked like dinner, while others just talked. Wait. Dinner? It was barely daybreak.

He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. They as well had started looking around.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, there is a time difference. Approximately 8 hours. It's evening here."

They just stared at him.

"And how are we supposed to sleep when we just woke up?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 hours later, Naruto walked down the stairs from his room and sat down with one of the tables. When he woke up, he had been able to sleep a little during the night, Sasuke was already gone. He looked around and tried to spot one of his teammates. He saw several wizards and witches but not them. At that point, his stomach told him it was time to eat.

Sadly, Tom had never heard about ramen. This shock Naruto greatly and he sulked a little before he tried 'an English breakfast', and boy it was a lot of food. Not that he minded of course.

"Itadakemasu" and he began to eat.

While he ate, Sakura came down the stairs. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at her while trying to eat.

Sakura walked over to him. "Naruto! Why do you have to yell with food in your mouth? It's gross" "But- Sakura-chaan" Naruto pouted and Sakura ignored him.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" "What do you want with the teme?" Sakura hit him in the head. "OW! No, I haven't seen him" Sakura sighs. "I wonder where he is…"

She looked around in the room. There were many wizards and witches in the room. She could spot quite a few on her age. It was still another week before the term began, so she guessed that there only would come more people.

At that moment, Sasuke and Kakashi walked in from a doorway, which would probably have been ignored unless you knew about it. They spotted Naruto and Sakura and made their way towards them.

"Where have you two been?" Naruto asked while eating the last piece of egg on his plate.

"Done something useful" Sasuke answered. (Earning a scowl from Naruto) Kakashi looked between his students "We checked out Diagon Alley. We are going to get your supplies today"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their first stop was at the wizarding bank, Grinotts**, **apparently run by creatures called goblins. Apparently, it was the only bank that was driven by goblins in the world and they were very good at it. They went to one counter where they could change some of their money till wizard money; knots, sickles and galleons.

When they got out, they all had a small bag of money in their pockets. "You should get your robes first, and then you can get your other supplies when they finish it" the Copy-nin said and started to walk in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin, the shop owner, was a kind witch who started showed Sakura in first so she could take a measure of her. Or, so her measuring tape could do it.

When they walked out half an hour later, both Sasuke and Naruto fumed. Neither one of them liked getting new clothes. Naruto simply because he didn't like to wear anything that wasn't orange, and Sasuke because he was getting enough of it from the clan. His mother always wanted to drag him with her to the stores, complaining that she didn't have a daughter.

Around lunch-time, they stopped at a small ice-cream parlour with tables and chairs outside. They sat down and had one ice cream each, though Sasuke really didn't want one. He disliked almost all sweet food. Sakura had a strawberry flavoured, Naruto one with chocolate and vanilla and Kakashi just found his orange-coloured book and started reading.

Though it looked to anyone that Kakashi was reading his book, (something he did) he also looked at the other people wandering the street. He could see quite a few children, a whole bunch of them staring into different glass windows in different stores. Many of them also seemed to buy supplies for the upcoming school year.

His eyes wandered over the other tables. There were a couple eating ice cream together, and a teen, about his students' age, sitting for himself. He had a book open and seemed to do homework. Kakashi also noticed that once in awhile, one of the wizards working there came out with an ice cream to him. He also helped the boy in a low voice, pointing in the book from time to time.

The boy's head was tilted forward as he read in the book, his dark hair covering his head. When a small gust of wing blew, some of his hair parted and Kakashi could see a lightening bolt scar under it. 'So that's their charge, huh?' Kakashi thought to himself as he went back to his book.

After they finished eating, they went to the book store. Since they were going to start in third year, they had to get a few extra books so they could read up as much as possible in the week before start of school. The Genins didn't want to, but were convinced by Kakashi who said they had to, so they could be able to learn the third year level spells.

After they had dropped off the books at leaky cauldron, because they were so heavy (and many) they went back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get their robes. They were pretty heavy for just being clothes and the ninjas thought they were not very practical for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours later, they stood outside of their last stop for the day. Olivander's. It was the wand shop. This was probably what they had been the most exited about. With their wand they could manipulate their chakra in ways they wouldn't be able to normally.

The room inside the shop was small and dusty. As well as empty. The walls were full of small packages, probably wands, and there were very little light. Though it was more than enough light to see. "Wow, this place is dusty" Naruto exclaimed while he looked around. Kakashi had taken most of their supplies and went back to the leaky cauldron so team seven had gone in for themselves.

"Hmmm, maybe it's time for cleaning then?" The voice came from behind a small door further in the shop. Out came an elderly man. "You are the new transfers?" he asked? They just nodded. How did he know about that? "I'm Ollivander. Now, let's get you some wands, alright?"

"Well then, who's first?"

Naruto, exited, took a few steps forward. Even though he thought that the man in front of him seemed a little weird, he really wanted a wand.

"Well, show me your wand arm" the man said. "Ummm… What?" Naruto said confused. "The hand you write with of course"

Naruto held up his right arm and a measure tape started measure it; just like at Madam Malkin's. Ollivander disappeared behind several boxes while the tape continued doing its job. Though, the nins stared wondering when it didn't stop at the hand or arm, but continued measuring all measureable about Naruto, even his whiskermarks. "Hey cut that out!" Naruto said, clearly irritated when the tape started measuring something circular on his stomach.

Just then Ollivander came back with three boxes. He put them down on the counter and opned one of them. "Let's try this one," he said holding up a long, wooden stick. "10 inches, ivy, unicorn tailhair-core. Quite good for charms" Naruto took it. Just when he touched it, the vase in the corner of the room exploded and the elderly man snatched it away from him again. "Nope, not that one," he put it down in the box and took up the next one. He noticed how they all looked at the place the vase once stood. "Don't worry about that. It happens all the time" He then proceeded with giving Naruto another one. "Vine, 11 1/3 inches and dragon heartstring," The blond held the wand for five seconds while nothing happened before it was out of his grip again.

On Naruto's fifth try, some reddish sparkles flew out of the tip and Ollivander seemed pleased. "A very good wand, that one. Mahogany, 9 ½ inches and dragon heartstring. Quite flexible."

Next up was Sakura. She got her wand on third try. "Cherry, 11 inches and a tail hair from a unicorn. Good for transfiguration," Sakura smiled and stepped back, giving her space to Sasuke.

It was harder for Sasuke to get his wand. It was on his eleventh try that he got a wand Ollivander thought fitted him. "That's the one. 12 and 2/3 inches, made of ash and has a phoenix feather. It's quite stiff, but good at charms"

They paid for the wands and went back to leaky cauldron. Kakashi sat in his room and looked up from his book when they got in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next week passed quickly. Well, at least for most of them. They had to use the time to learn the basic of magic and had to read through several first year books. Apparently, when they were going to use spells and charms, they had to use a lot less chakra than normally. It was just luck that Naruto's wand hadn't been thorn to shreds already due to the massive amount of chakra he was used to use was channelled through the wand. (Something that irritated him to no end)

Sakura, who had the best chakra control, was able to cast her first spells by the second day. Very easy first year spells of course, but spell nonetheless.

They didn't have to worry about doing underage 'magic' either. Kakashi had told them that it had been taken care of, but they weren't allowed to use any spells so other witches and wizards saw them before they got to the school.

Also, third year had a few elective courses as well that they could choose between. Care of magical creatures, divination, muggle studies (non-magical people), ancient runesand arithmancy

Naruto chose divination and care of magical creatures, Sasuke also care of magical creatures, but chose arithmancy instead of divination. Sakura decided to have ancient runes and arithmancy**.** Kakashi had told them that it would be best if they had different courses. That way, they could cover more ground than if they had the same classes.

On the last day, they decided to look around in Diagon Alley again. Naruto wanted to visit the joke shop, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, something he had been denied the first day, the others claiming they had more important things to do.

On their way to the Joke shop, they passed several of the stores they had visited before, and several they hadn't. One of them was the Magical Menagerie. There were the teens standing outside of it, two boys and a girl. The girl held firmly around big, ginger cat. Sakura vaguely remembered one of the boys, one with green eyes, wild hair covering his forehead and glasses, sitting in the same ice-cream parlour as they had the day they came.

As they passed them they could hear bits of a conversation.

"You_ bought_ that monster?" the other boy said, his mouth hanging open. He had ginger hair and freckles.

"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" the girl answered. They were obviously talking about the cat.

Apparently, Naruto also had heard this. "Hey, we should get us pets as well"

The two other Genins stared at him, disbelieving. Naruto continued "Why not, since many students have pets, why not us?"

Sakura sighed. She didn't even want a pet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they got out of the shop, they started walking to the pet shop. While they were inside the store, they had decided that at least one of them should get a pet, especially since Kakashi showed up and told them that owls could send messages back to Konoha.

He had at the same time borrowed Sasuke for a bit. They had disappeared for 15-20 minutes before coming back. Sasuke refused to tell them what it was about and just said they had to wait till they got back to leaky caldron.

They walked into the pet shop. Inside, there were many different kinds of animals. Some seemed completely normal, while others stared back with intelligent eyes, or tried to get your attention with different manoeuvres, tricks and sounds.

Naruto went around, looking into several cages, looking at animals and trying to pet them through the cages. Sakura, at first, really just wanted out of there. Tough, after a few minutes, she started looking as well, especially after she saw a basked full of kittens in all kinds of colours, even unnatural ones. Soon, she was sitting on her knees next to them, petting and talking to them.

Sasuke, who as not planning to buy any one the animals, still looked around at them. One thing that caught his eye was a cage full of ravens. 'Heh, Itachi would have loved them' While he looked at them, he also remembered that this was a shop for _magical _pets. So he guessed that none of the animals here were entirely normal.

"Outch! Outch! Outch! Stop that!" Sasuke and Sakura looked up and saw Naruto having two owls pecking at him. The witch working in the shop came and tried to get the owls back into their cages. Sakura and Sasuke did nothing to help Naruto. Sasuke could swear he heard Sakura saying something about Naruto just being an Idiot.

After a good ten minutes with Naruto, trying to get the owls back into their cages, the witch went back to the counter.

Naruto came as well, though muttering insults to the owls. "Stupid owls. I'm not getting one of them"

"Baka Naruto! You were the one that wanted a pet" Sakura nearly shouted at Naruto.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't exactly think they would try to attack me!"

"They just didn't like you" At this Naruto shot daggers at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and looked at Sakura. "Are you getting one of tem or not?"

"Eh?" Sakura just looked confused at him. She then noticed she was still petting the kittens. While she thought about it, kittens weren't really that bad, and here she could get one in practically any colour she wanted.

The witch had apparently noticed Sakura's like in them and approached them. "Do you want one of them? Kneazles are allowed on Hogwarts,"

"Kneazel?" Naruto asked confused. "Aren't they just cats?"

The witch answered "They're similar in appearance, but are more magical and intelligent. These kittens are only half Kneazles of course, full Kneazles can be harder to handle, but we have them as well if you are interested"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Five minutes later, all three ninjas exited the shop, accompanied with a little, dark blue kitten with black eyes. He also had a white tip at the tail. Sakura had insisted on this one because it resembled her crush, Sasuke, so much.

They went back to the Leaky caldron. They had to pack their stuff so they were ready for the train ride the next day. Kakashi had explained to them what a train was, though they strongly suspected he had just read it out from a book.

When they got back, Kakashi called tem into his room. The next day, when they got on board that train, Kakashi would not come with them. All he said was that he had his own mission.

They went through what they had managed to learn through the week and decided they had learned enough to be able to follow third year level. Well at least Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was a little further behind. He had had more trouble with controlling the amount of chakra he was using while using the wand.

They had to work a harder while they got to the school to catch up to the rest of third year, but at the same time not revealing this to any of the other students or teachers. Also, only the headmaster Dumbledore and the teachers Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall knew who they really were. To the rest of the staff and the students, they were students from Japan, taking one year at Hogwarts.

When they finished, all of them went down to eat. Naruto was surprisingly fond of the foreign food, though he mentioned several times (a day) that it was never as good as ramen.

After dinner, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went up to their rooms. Kakashi stayed behind in the bar, reading his book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi made his way towards his room. He had stayed in the bar longer than he had intended, but it didn't really matter. Now he was walking in the dark passage between the bar and the rooms.

Just outside his room, he realised to his horror that he somehow had forgotten his favourite novel. He turned around and headed straight back.

Even though the passage was dark, Kakashi had no trouble with seeing. So when he was about halfway, he saw a teen just outside the parlour, Harry Potter, he realised.

He also heard voices from the parlour. Potter was obviously listening in. His curiosity raised, he hid in the shadows.

"… and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

When they stopped talking, Kakashi could se the boy leaning closer to the door, listening for more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed"

Kakashi frowned at this. Azkaban guards? Who were they? He had never heard about them.

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?" "Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards. Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid"

Kakashi was deep in thoughts. It seemed like these Azkaban guards creeped out just about anybody.

"If they save Harry—" " – Then I will never say another word against them," there was a small pause " It's late Molly, we'd better go up…"

Kakashi heard chairs move and saw the boy hurry down to the bar just before they opened up the door. Kakashi had placed a small genjutsu so they wouldn't notice him and walked right past him.

It was first when the boy walked past him again and up to the rooms that he dropped the genjutsu. He continued casually to the bar and found his book.

On his way back up, the copy-nin was still in deep thought. There was obviously more to this world than was let on. And he would have to find out just exactly who the Azkaban guards were.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

The last conversation taken from chapter four of _Harry Poter and the prizoner of Azkaban_.

Okay, I need help from you. In what house do you guys want team 7 in? Come with suggestions, tell me why.

Also, I looove constructive kritism.^_^ just don't be too harch;P and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. very busy with school.

Please R&R

___edit 20 October: just fixed some grammar mistakes...  
_


	4. Ch 3 Mission Localisation

**A/N: **Yay, new chapter^_^ Got writing block in the middle of it so it took longer than planned.

and thanks again for more faves alerts and thanks for all the reviews:D Oh! I changed Itachi's age from 18 to 17. or else it wouldn't corespond to my story. just so you guys now.

And I _still_ don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

**Mission Localisation**

The next day, the three genins woke up early. This was the day they left for the school, Hogwarts.

Naruto, the last one to get up was busy with packing his last supplies and books down the trunk he got earlier that week when Sakura came in.

"We're going in 20 minutes Naruto and you're still not finished with packing?" she said, crossing her arms.

Naruto pouted and continued packing, though faster than before. He then looked up at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"Well..." Naruto said while shifting his wand between his hands. "I heard we had to be sorted at school. Do you think we will be sorted into the same place?"

Sakura, who had turned and looked out of the window answered "Well, if we're sorted depending on intelligence, I doubt that." She smiled to herself and turned to look at Naruto.

"… Naruto?" She asked. The blonde had his back turned towards her and was still bending over the trunk. His head turned around and a smile was plastered on his face. "Oh well…" She looked at his blue eyes; his smile somehow didn't reach them.

He closed his trunk and stood up. "I'm going down to eat," and with that, he left the room. Sakura could only stare after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Sakura left Naruto's room, she went back to her own room and got her trunk. It would have been considered heavy, but Sakura had read in a textbook about enchanting her strength using her chakra. She had only read the first chapter in the book, but she was able to drag her trunk without problem.

On her way to the bar, she went past Sasuke's room. The pink-haired girl stopped and wondered if sasuke had already gone downstairs. She got her answer when the door opened and revealed the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke 'hn'd and she noticed he had a hand on his own trunk. Her eyes widened when she saw a cat on top of it. "You have a cat Sasuke?" The cat was orange with several different brown patterns, some which looked a little like Naruto's whisker marks. What Sakura noticed the most was that the cat had clothes on. A red jacket that seemed to be from their world, since she hadn't seen anyone here wearing something like it.

"He's soo cute" she exclaimed and almost jumped when the cat started to speak.

"I'm a girl. Get the gender right!" The female cat said, looking offended and all Sakura could do was looking at her.

Sasuke scoffed. "Her name is Hina. Kakashi got her here yesterday" He then looked at Hina "and don't talk when other students are within earshot,"

"Yeah, yeah" Hina answered absently, still looking offended.

"Soo… you're a ninja cat? I thought we used dogs" At this the cat snorted "Dogs are clumsy, you need the skill of a cat for most ninja missions, meow"

Sasuke took his trunk with Hina on it ad walked down the corridor. Sakura stared at them for a second before hearing a soft meow behind her. She turned around and saw her own cat-kneazle hybrid.

She had thought hard on a name and had ended on Kamoku.**(1)** He was so shy that every time someone else came around him, he tried to hide behind Sakura just like what he had done now. She picked him up, cuddled him a little, took her trunk and followed Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They got to the train station ten o' clock. The ministry had lent them a car, which was a lot bigger on the inside than outside, and dropped them off an hour before the train was to leave.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Naruto asked while entering the building.

"Apparently the train is to leave from platform 9 ¾" Sakura answered while looking at her ticket.

The four ninjas were rolling their trunks, except for Kakashi who had none, looking around for the platform while trying not to collide with other people.

"Platform 5…6…7..." Naruto counted while walking.

"8…9…10? Where's our platform?" he said, looking around. He stood between platform 9 and 10 with a confused face.

Sakura also looked around. "Well, it is kind of weird with a platform named 9 ¾ "

Sasuke looked around as well for a moment and activated his Sharingan when none were looking. After a while he deactivated them again and walked over to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered why Sasuke was wandering over to him. "What?"

Sasuke did not say anything and just showed him against a pillar between platform 9 and 10. Or at least, would have if Naruto hadn't disappeared into it. He then proceeded to follow through.

Sakura just blinked a few times before she and Kakashi followed.

As soon as she went through the pillar, everything changed. She stood looking at a huge locomotive. The platform was quite big, and she could see several children with parents already arriving, even tough the train wouldn't leave before an hour.

They all walked a little further away from the entrance so they could talk without being eaves-dropped on. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who had pushed him. He hadn't seen anything behind the pillar (he had had his back towards it) before it was too late, and had fell to the ground quite hard.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. This was when he left them. She wasn't sure if they could do this mission alone; on the other side, she was kind of glad that he had such faith in them.

"I'll leave you now when you go on the train, so from that point and on, you are alone on this mission, though I don't think it would be any problem" Kakashi said. He looked at his three genins and hoped everything would turn out all right on this mission.

"Also, remember that since you're entering third grade, you are supposed to be thirteen years old. Except for you Naruto, since you have birthday in October. It's not very important, but in just in case." Sakura and Sasuke were twelve years old, while Naruto turned twelve the tenth of October. **(2)**They all nodded at this. "I'll also check up on you from time to time, two months at the most"

Sakura suddenly remembered something and looked at her sensei "What if something happens and we have to contact you? None of us have an owl,"

"Don't worry, there is an Owl Post Office in the village outside of the school, and I'll also send you letters from time to time"

"You have an owl Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Sakura wondered as well, she hadn't seen him buy any animal in The Diagon Alley. Kakashi just smiled with his eye and didn't answer the question. "You should all get on board before it's full"

They all nodded and headed for the train. With a quick goodbye, they boarded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train. They were very late and almost all of the compartments were taken.

It was Harry's third year at Hogwarts and he was quite exited about coming back. After all, for a while he thought he was going to get suspended. He had, accidentally, blown up his 'aunt' Marge.

The trio walked down the last carriage looking for a compartment. They looked into the last one. There were two persons in it, both seemingly asleep.

They opened the door and sat down quietly, so they wouldn't wake the other two up. One of them looked like a first year. He had blond, wild hair and was wearing bright orange clothing. He also wore some kind of blue sandals. His head was leaned towards the window and his mouth was half open, drooling. He also had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

The other one saw opposite of the boy. He was an adult and seemed rather ill. This was the first time the golden trio had seen an adult on the train, except for the witch with the trolley.

"Who are they?" Ron asked, looking at the other residents of the compartment.

"The man is Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione whispered back. "How do you know that?" Hermione looked at him. "It says so at his luggage," she pointed.

"He's probably the new DADA teacher," Harry said. He then looked at the blonde kid. "That's probably a first-year,"

When the train left the station, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he had learned about Black. Apparently, they took it a lot harder than he had. They started ranting about how Harry mustn't go and look for trouble. He sighed. It was normally the other way around. Trouble usually found him.

After that, the conversation turned over to Hogesmeade; the village just outside of Hogwarts that the students could visit when they reached third grade.

Ron started ranting on the sweet shop they had there. "Wouldn't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogesmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Bet it will" Harry said heavily. "You have to tell me when you've found out,"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either"

They all started discussing on how Harry could get to the village. Asking professor McGonagall wouldn't work, she was way too strict. When Ron suggested that they could ask Fred and George, Hermione snapped at him.

While she did that, she fumbled with the straps to Crookshanks' basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron practically yelled, but it was too late. The cat leaped out and sat down on Ron's knees. He tried to shove the cat away, which caused the cat to jump straight at the blond, sleeping boy.

Crookshanks hissed as he hit the boy, jolting him awake "Uaah!" His blue eyes opened and he saw he had a big, orange can in his hands, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "What the…?"

They all went still when they noticed that the man stirred. He turned his head and went to sleep again. The blond boy let go of the cat, which leaped back to Hermione, and Harry looked at the boy. He looked back.

"Who are you?" the first year said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Hi… I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said. It looked like she was feeling slightly guilty for wakening the blonde up. She nudged both Harry and Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley," Harry said.

Instead of getting the normal 'Oh my god, it's Harry Potter' which he had expected. The boy acted like he had never heard of him.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said, grinning. When no one said anything else, Naruto continued "Soo…. What year are you guys in?"

"We're in third year, Gryffindor" Hermione answered.

"Is that one of those places you can be sorted to?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. Ron answered, It's Gryffindor, for the brave ones, Ravenclaw, for the smart and intelligent, Huffelpuff, who value loyalty and Slytherin for the evil ones"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him. She turned to Naruto "Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious ones," Naruto nodded at her words, apparently thinking "Wonder, which one I'll get sorted into…" he muttered. "You'll be fine," Harry assured. "Yeah, all first years are nervous before the sorting," Ron said.

Naruto looked up "Oh, but I'm not a first-year. I'm going into third year, same as you" He grinned.

"You are? But I've never seen you before" Harry said, confused.

"Yeah, I'm from K- Japan. I and two others are taking a year here. It's going to be awesome"

Naruto seemed like an okay guy, a bit hyper and loud, but okay. Maybe he would be sorted into Gryffindor?

By the time the witch with the trolley came around, Ron was in the middle of explaining the rules of quidditch to Naruto. They bought quite a lot of candy, mostly Naruto who wanted to try the different kinds, and continued talking.

In the mid-afternoon, Harry's least favourite people showed up.

Malfoy opened the compartment door with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Well, look who it is," He sneered. "Potter and the Weasel,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed while he looked at Malfoy, but didn't say anything.

Malfoy continued to insult and Ron had risen, looking like he just wanted to punch him. Then Malfoy apparently noticed Naruto and Lupin. "Who are they?"

"Transfer and a new teacher," Harry said, also standing up. He saw Malfoy immediately taking a few steps backwards. He inwardly smiled.

"Hn, afraid of a teacher, Malfoy?" said a new voice.

Harry's eyes snapped to the owner of the voice. It was a black haired boy with coal black eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a high collar and white shorts. Harry had never seen him before and wondered on who it was.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered before leaving; though the new boy didn't go with him. He looked at them. 'No,' Harry noticed. He looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. 'So that was his name,' Harry thought,'

"Hn, that boy is a pain,' the boy, Sasuke, said; referring to Malfoy. He came in to the compartment and closed the door behind him. "Couldn't shut up about his father,"

Naruto snickered "Kind of like you then?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the grinning boy. After a minute, he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh right," Naruto said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a transfer along with me," Sasuke just hn'd when they greeted him.

They were silent. After Sasuke came, no one really said anything. It had started to rain and the view was grey. They lights in the corridor eventually turned on and it got darker outside by the minute.

Harry glanced at the black haired boy. How did he know Malfoy? Did he sit with Malfoy earlier? When Sasuke's eyes locked with him, he immediately turned away. Harry then looked at Naruto. The boy was trying to strike a conversation with Sasuke; and failed. Harry wondered on how many others were going to transfer here this year. He hadn't even known Hogwarts did this kind of thing. He had never heard about transfers at Hogwarts. Maybe Hermione knew something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto looked out of the window. It was dark outside now. He was glad other students had come in; it was a lot more fun to talk with someone. After all, the train ride took forever. And after that blonde boy Malfoy came in, Sasuke joined them as well. The adult that had been there since the start of the ride had slept all the time. He wondered on who it was.

The train was starting to slow down. "Are we there now?" he asked.

"No, we shouldn't be there yet. It's way too early," Hermione answered.

The train slowed down and Naruto could hear the sound of rain and wind outside a lot clearer. He looked out the window, since he was closest to it but couldn't see anything. Though he really had a bad feeling about it. It looked like Harry was about to go and check outside the compartment, but Sasuke beat him to it.

The train jolted when it finally stopped and everyone could hear luggage fall out of the racks. Then the light went out.

"Oh great, now there's no light either," Naruto said, irritated. They didn't get any light from outside either, since it was already dark.

"What's going on?" Someone said. It sounded like Ron. "Maybe the train broke down?" Harry suggested. "No, it can't have. It _never _does," answered Hermione.

Naruto felt someone sit down again beside him. It was Sasuke.

"What now?" Naruto said. He turned to look out of the window. The rain _really_ made it hard to see anything there at all.

The compartment door opened again and Naruto could see the outline of more teenagers. One of them tripped and landed flat on the floor.

"Sorry." Said a voice, coming from the fallen teen. "Have any of you any idea of what's going on?"

"Neville," Harry said. Naruto looked down, even though in the light that was, he couldn't see much. "Neville, you alright?" said one of the other newcomers, a girl this time.

"Yes…" came the reply. "Sit down, it's getting crowded in here," Ron said.

There was a loud hissing noise. Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. Then he tried to sit on Naruto. "Hey!"

"Obs. Sorry," he apologised. "Naruto?" This voice he recognised. "Sakura-chan?"

"Can I get past? I'll go to the driver and ask what's going on," That was Hermione.

"Quiet!" came yet another voice suddenly. It was a male voice, and it didn't come from the door. It seemed like the person that had been here before Naruto finally had awoken.

The compartment lit up from a flame that he holds in his hand. 'Now _that's_ magic,' Naruto thought.

The man tried to make his way to the door, but it started opening before he could reach it.

A tall … _thing _stood in the doorway. It was cloaked and its face was hidden from view with its hood.

Naruto noticed a hand come from inside the cloak. It was only visible for a split second, but he saw it. It was unnatural grey and slimy, almost rotten. Clearly not a human hand.

The creature suddenly drew his… its breath. And everything went cold.

Naruto stiffened. He felt petrified. Just like with the demon brothers. No… this was different. Worse. He felt awful. He felt like when he was all alone again. No, he didn't want to be that.

'_Monster'_

'I'm not…'

'_Don't come near my children'_

'Why?'

'_Is that him?'_

'_Shh, don't talk about it!"_

'_Ignore him, he's not worth it'_

'_It would be better if he wasn't here'_

'_You're a monster!'_

'_Demon!'_

"Naruto!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

**(1):** Kamoku means shy

**(2): **well, I checked their age. they say all of rookie 9 in 12-13 in part 1 of Naruto, but this can't be entierly true since the manga starts late spring/early summer. So I just made it so they're turning 12 this year:D

You like?

Anyway, should I use suffix in the story? Like Sakura**-chan**? or just drop it?

Please R&R

:D See you next time.


	5. Ch 4 Mission Sorting

**A/N:** New chapter^^ Sorry for the wait. This chapter was betaed by lovely** Isana.**

I do not own Harry Potter nor Naruto.

"Talk" - Talk in english or untranslated Japanese

"_Talk_" Japanese

'Thinking'

'_Hat_' - Hat conversing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - linebreak

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O - flashback

**Chapter 4**

**Mission Sorting**

"Naruto!"

Naruto jolted out of his thoughts and looked around. The creature was still there; Professor Lupin moving slowly towards it. Sakura was staring at him, obviously being the one who had called his name. Quickly looking at the others he noticed that most of them looked scared or ready to faint. Sasuke seemed really tense, staring at the creature, and Harry _had_ fainted.

Naruto could still hear the voices that swarmed in his head. No, not voices. _Memories_. He tried to _not_ think about them, but he found it rather hard to think of anything else. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind Naruto turned towards the only adult in the compartment.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Now leave!" The man said while having his wand pointed at the cloaked figure.

When the creature didn't react, the wizard uttered a spell and a bright, silver light shone from the tip of his wand. The creature turned immediately and glided out of the door. As soon as it had left, the warmth came back.

The voices suddenly disappeared and Naruto let out a breath he never knew he had held. The other occupants seemed relieved as well and Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry who was slumped back in his seat.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, looking at the man who was sitting in his seat again fetching a chocolate bar from his coat. Lupin looked at her, but before she could say anything, Hermione's attention shifted towards Harry who seemed to be waking.

"Harry?"

"…What happened? Who screamed?" Harry looked quite disoriented.

Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance. "No one screamed, Harry…"

Naruto decided to tune out their conversation and slid back into his seat. Sasuke seemed to do the same, although his eyes were still moving from one face to another. The compartment was quite full, with nine people in it and far too few seats. Ginny had slipped into Hermione's seat, while Neville seemed unsure of what to do with himself.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke, worry in her eyes. "Are you two okay?"

Naruto didn't get the time to answer because Lupin started to hand out pieces of chocolate to everyone. "This will help," he explained.

Naruto took his piece and slowly started eating.

The rest of the train ride went on in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slowing down the train finally stopped at the station. Students hurried out of the train and into the rain, trying to get to the carriages as fast as possible.

Harry was feeling better after eating some of the chocolate, though he could feel a headache coming fast. A rumour about him fainting by the sight of one of the dementors was spreading amongst the students like wildfire and he kept a low profile, especially trying to stay away from the Slytherins.

After saying goodbye to the exchange students -who were supposed to go with the first years- he walked with Ron and Hermione to the carriages. Harry was slightly irritated that his friends constantly looked at him in worry.

Harry looked out of their carriage and saw a pair of iron gates. They stood tall and magnificent but Harry noticed two dementors, one of each side. He closed his eyes as they went through, trying to calm the dreaded feeling of being near those creatures. They stopped outside of the big doors of Hogwarts and went out of the carriage.

"You faintedPotter? Did Neville tell the truth, you actually _fainted_?"A voice sneered.

Turning around Harry saw Malfoy making his way towards them.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said, taking a step towards the Slytherin.

"Is there a problem?" Lupin came out of the carriage behind them, looking at the third years.

"No. None _Professor_," Malfoy said and went inside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went inside as well and were on their way to the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came towards them, wanting to talk to Harry and Hermione. A disappointed Ron walked alone to the Great Hall while the two Gryffindors followed the Transfiguration Professor towards her office.

Harry really didn't like it when people fussed over him, and he _really_ didn't need to give Malfoy another reason to insult him. Apparently, Lupin had sent an owl ahead, telling the staff about him fainting.

It took quite a while to convince both McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey (who had come to check on him) that he was fine and that he only wanted to see the Sorting. He had missed it last year and he was rather curious to know in which house the exchange students would be sorted.

Harry and Hermione, who had been alone with Professor McGonagall for a couple of minutes, looked rather pleased with herself as she left the office to meet with Harry. They made their way towards the Great Hall and sat down on each side of Ron.

It seemed like the first years had already been sorted, but Harry couldn't spot Naruto and the other two anywhere.

"Where is Naruto?" The boy asked Ron.

"Dunno," Ron answered. "He wasn't with the first years, so I guess they're going to be introduced very soon."

Harry glanced towards the teacher's table and saw Professor Flitwick standing next to the stool with the Sorting Hat. He could hear the student's whisper and wondered why the Hat hadn't been taken away by now. Looking up to the table he and saw Dumbledore rise.

"Welcome, old and new students! Before we start the feast, I have to make a few rather important announcements. You have noticed the Dementors that searched the Hogwarts Express and the ones stationed at the gates of Hogwarts. They are here on behalf of the ministry and be aware that they are also stationed at the other entrances to the grounds. They mean no harm to any student or teacher of Hogwarts; but I want you to not leave the school grounds without permission. They will not be fooled by any disguise or even by Invisibility Cloaks;" he looked around at the students who were completely silent, listening to him. "On a happier note, we have two changes in the staff this year. One is the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." The Hall clapped at the introduction, though rather unenthusiastically. "Sadly, Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire from his position as Care Of Magical Creatures teacher. Our own Rubeus Hagrid has taken upon the offer as a teacher of this position in addition to his ground keeping duties." The applause was considerably louder than the one for Lupin, especially from the Gryffindor table.

"There is one last thing. You may have noticed that the Sorting Hat is still within the Great Hall. This is because this year we have the honour of having three exchange students from the Kage Academy of Japan and they will now be sorted into houses where they will stay for the school year," Dumbledore looked towards the doors on the other side of the Hall as they creaked open, revealing the exchange students.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto watched as the doors opened. He, Sasuke and Sakura strode into the Hall; two tables stood on each side and the teacher's table at the far end. He looked around in wonder, looking from the floating candles to the enchanted roof. He could hear the students whisper about them as they made their way through the hall.

They stopped in front of a chair, an old Hat sitting upon it. 'That's what's deciding on where we're going to stay for the year?' Naruto thought.

Professor Flitwick (who had handled the Sorting due to the fact that Professor McGonagall hadn't been there) stood beside it with a piece of paper in is hands.

"Haruno, Sakura." The small Professor said and Sakura walked forward and sat down. She seemed a bit nervous as the Hat was put on her head.

The Hat wiggled on top of her head. It almost looked like it was conversing with her. Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed to nod and shake her head slightly. 'Are they talking to each other?' he thought.

After almost two minutes a rift in the Hat opened and a voice filled the Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled.

The Hall exploded into applause, mostly from the Gryffindor table. Sakura took the Hat of her head and almost ran down to the table, sitting to the left of Hermione (Ron was on her right).

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked calmly up and put the Hat on; he didn't even bother to sit down. Naruto looked at him, wondering where he would be sorted into. After 30 seconds, it was decided. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled. Taking the Hat off he sat down opposite from Sakura who seemed to glee on Sasuke.

Naruto himself was getting nervous. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor? He really didn't want to be in one of the other houses, all alone.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

This was it.

He had put on a confident, cheeky smile, but in reality, he was very nervous.

Sitting down on the stool the Hat was put onto his head.

'_Well hello there,_' said a voice suddenly.

'_Wha…?_' Naruto looked around, but it didn't seem like anyone else could hear it.

'_Of course not, I'm talking to you in your mind,_'

'_You are..? Are you the hat?_'

'_Yes, and now I have to find your house._

_Hm__mm… Quite a troublemaker, eh? Not very smart, I see…_'

'_HEY!_' Naruto screamed inside.

'_You _are_ good in coming up with plans on the spot, you know. A good trait for a Shinobi,_'

'_How do you know...?_' Naruto thought confused.

'_I see __into your mind to see where you fit, remember? Hmm… You are very brave, and you're willing to go far to protect your friends. Where should I put you?_'

'_Can't you put me with my friends?_' Naruto hesitantly asked. '_I know you're supposed to sort me into the house where I fit, but…_'

The hat chuckled. '_You want to be with your friends? I can see that you care for them. Well then-_'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled and the hall burst into applause. Naruto grinned, took of the Hat and ran down to the table to sit next to Sasuke.

Dumbledore rose up again and the Hall quieted down. "Well then there is only thing left to say: Tuck in!"

Naruto stared at all the food that magically had appeared. There were many weird dishes that he had never seen before and some he hadn't encountered before the Leaky Cauldron, but what really caught his gaze was…

"Ramen!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him and then over to where the blond was looking. Several big bowls of Ramen were suited around the tables as well as other Asian dishes.

"What's Ramen?" Ron asked, looking at one of the big bowls in front of him.

"You… don't know what _Ramen_ is?" Naruto asked. "It's the best food in the whole world! That's what it is! I can't believe you guys have never heard about it before!" Naruto said as he reached out for the Ramen.

"Itadakemasu!" He said as he split his chopsticks and started to eat.

While they ate, all of the genins were bombarded with questions. From their favourite colour to being a 'Muggle born'.

"Muggle?" Naruto asked

"You know. A person without magic. Don't you call them that in Japan?" Ron asked.

"There's no translation for that word." Sasuke said before Naruto could answer (The boy had his mouth full of food). Ron looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"We are using a Translation Spell," he continued and Naruto noted that all of the nearest Gryffindors were listening. "Not all words are easy to translate so sometimes the word isn't translated. We can -if we want to- change back to our own language."

Naruto swallowed and stared at Sasuke. "We can?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he was stupid. "_You haven't noticed?_"

That wasn't English anymore…

"How did you do that?"

The Uchiha sighed. "_Just concentrate on your own language. I can't believe you haven't done it already. It'll be easier to talk about our mission when we're speaking like this._"

Naruto slowly nodded.

"But anyway. Are you?" Dean Thomas asked. He was the one who had asked in the first place. "I'm a half blood. My mother's a witch while my dad is a muggle"

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Had they decided on what they were supposed to be? And why did it matter anyway? He hoped it wasn't as bad as with the clans back in Konoha.

He was saved yet again by Sasuke. (Who seemed to be rather talkative this evening) "Naruto's a half blood; I'm a pure blood while Sakura," he pointed with one of his chopsticks at Sakura "is a Muggle born,"

"What he said," Naruto joined in.

"Baka," Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted.

"_Anyway,_" Naruto looked at Sasuke while trying to change the language, "_how did you come up with the blood thing?_"

"_I sat with Malfoy at the train first, remember?_" Sasuke answered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke walked down the corridor. Even though they were an hour early, students were already arriving. He, Naruto and Sakura had split so they could get to know more students and gather more information, but for Sasuke it meant more than that.

Silence from his two teammates…

He found a compartment and sat down close to the window. They would be on the train the whole day, how boring.

As he sat there, lost in his thoughts, he heard the compartment door open. Glancing sideways he saw a blond boy with a smug smile on his face.

"Are you one of the new exchange students?" the boy asked.

Sasuke gave a 'Hn' as an answer. The boy took it as a 'Yes' and walked through the door. Behind the blond one came two other boys into view. One of them was rather fat with a small neck and a stupid look on his face. The other boy was taller, had broad shoulders and gorilla-like arms. All three of them sat down opposite of him.

At first, Sasuke thought of chasing them away but thought better of it. He needed information and these guys might give it to him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," The blond boy said, holding out his hand. "These guys are Crabbe and Goyle," he continued wile pointing at them with his free hand.

Sasuke briefly shook the hand before letting go. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said, trying to sound disinterested.

"I heard three people would be coming. Do you know the other two?" Malfoy asked.

Sasuke nodded. "We are in the same class back home," he said and looked out of the window. It seemed like the Malfoy boy wanted information as well… Although he wasn't exactly very subtle about it.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask me" Malfoy offered.

'How did he know about us anyway?' The Uchiha thought. 'Does anyone in his family work somewhere high up? He seems quite well informed….'

"Malfoy… I've heard that name before. Does anyone of your parents work in the Ministry or something?"

Malfoy seemed to swell with pride and Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk.

"Yes. My father is Lucius Malfoy. He works closely with the Minister of Magic and he has good connections. That's how I knew about you coming to Hogwarts. Of course the Malfoy family is one of the oldest pure blood families there is. "

"…Pure blood?" Sasuke said. He had never come across that term before…

"You don't know what a pure blood is?" Malfoy stated, disbelieving.

"We apparently don't use the same word. The translation spell we're using isn't translating it," the black haired boy answered.

"Pure bloods are people who come from a purely magical family. The Malfoy family is one of the oldest, meaning that we have the strongest magic. Half-bloods are people who have muggle blood in them and muggle born are witches and wizards that are born from ordinary people without any Magic."

'Since I'm an Uchiha I would be a pure blood,' Sasuke thought, looking at the boy.

'The way Kakashi explained Chakra and Magic, blood shouldn't really make a difference for magical abilities, unlike the kekkai genkai… That boy sounds just like a Hyuuga.'

"Then I'm a pure blood. The Uchiha is one of, if not the oldest clan from where I come from," Sasuke said, trying to not sound proud.

"And the other two?" Malfoy pressed.

Sasuke thought about that. He knew Sakura had civilian parents, so that would equal her to a muggle born. He wasn't sure about Naruto, though. Naruto was an orphan and Sasuke had heard that his parents had been killed the day the Kyuubi attacked. He had never heard about an Uzumaki clan, but he couldn't be sure. It was probably the best to say that Naruto was a half blood.

"One of them is a muggle born and the other a half blood," he said after a while.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ooh," Naruto said. So that was the reason Sasuke could answer the question. He had to remember that. It'd be the best if they'd stick to the same story.

Soon the food disappeared and Dumbledore urged everyone to go up to their respective houses. Naruto saw Harry, Ron and Hermione stand up and walk (rather fast) to the man that had taken them over the lake.

Team seven waited for them and they joined the rest of the Gryffindor. What took the three Shinobi by surprise were the moving stairs. 'How could they move like that?' Naruto wondered. Oh yeah, magic.

Naruto had seen pictures moving in Diagon Alley, but here they _talked_ as well. Staring at them Naruto shook his head. Paintings and pictures weren't supposed to talk.

They stopped in front of a portrait of a rather fat lady. One of the older boys made his way through the crowd of Gryffindor students and stopped in front of the painting.

"Fortuna Major" he said and the portrait swung to the side. They used passwords?

They all climbed through the hole in the wall which led to the common room. The room was rather warm with a sparkling fire. Two staircases could be seen on the other side of the room. Apparently one led to the boys' dormitory and the other one to the girls'. Sakura went with Hermione while Naruto and Sasuke followed Harry and Ron.

The dorm they were going to sleep in was round and rather small. There were seven four-poster beds with red curtains suited around the room. All the baggage was there as well.

Naruto went over to his bed, changed his clothes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N:**

Hope you liked the chapter^^ Hopefully there will be more action from now on :D

Please R&R


	6. Ch 5 Mission Start

**A/N:**

Hello again^^ I did the wors thing a writer can do in last chapter. I didn't thank my reviewers O.O I'm so sorry *give cookies to all of my reviewers* I live for reviews^^ and thanks to everyone else that have faved and alerted the story^^

Here are two pictures I've made for the story if anyone's interested (just take out the spaces):

htt p:/ /silver lunamoon . deviantart . com/ art/S akura-at-Hogwarts-194974764

htt p:/silver luna moon.d evian tart. com /art/ Kamoku-189758397

Disclamir: Do I still have to do this? I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto

**Chapter 5**

**Mission Start**

Harry was in the Great Hall the next time he saw Naruto. He had just taken a seat next to Ron after some Slytherins had impersonated him fainting when Naruto came in.

The blonde was dripping wet.

Naruto sat down opposite of Harry and grumbled to himself, oblivious to the world except for the food. He took a piece of toast and started eating.

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible in Japanese and took another bite.

"It was Peeves," said a voice. Looking up, Harry saw Fred and George coming towards them.

"Should have warned you," one of the twins said. "Peeves is a nasty one." The other twin continued.

"Well, if he wouldn't be able to pass through walls, I would definitely have dodged that balloon," Naruto grumbled and looked up at the twins. They had introduced themselves to the new students during the feast the day before.

"Well, now you know how everyone else feels back home, Naruto." Sakura told him as she came towards them. She sat down beside Hermione and took an egg and a toast.

Naruto snorted. "They deserved it!"

"What do we have here?" Said Fred.

"A fellow troublemaker?" Said George.

Naruto stared at them. A foxy grin slowly spread across his face. "Say, have you ever pranked a ghost before?"

Naruto and the twins started talking to each other in hushed voices while Harry concentrated on his timetable. Since this was their third year, they had elective courses and Hagrid had become teacher in one of the new classes. The first one for the day was Divination.

"Pass the marmalade," Hermione said in a rather harsh voice, disrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up from his timetable. It seemed as if Ron and Hermione had been arguing again.

"We'd better go. Divination is in the North Tower. That alone will take us ten minutes, and only if we are able to find the way-" sighed Ron as he stood up.

"You have Divination as well?" Naruto asked, standing up to follow them.

They all said goodbye to the twins and Sakura. On their way out Malfoy did another imitation of Harry's fainting and the boy increased his speed to get away from the laughter as fast as possible.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at Harry. "Why did they do that?" he asked with an unusual serious voice.

Harry grumbled and Ron answered instead. "They're Slytherins and Malfoy's a git. He will do anything to insult Harry or any other Gryffindor for that matter."

"What an idiot." Naruto stated as they walked up some stairs.

After climbing several long stairs and wandering through endless corridors the four Gryffindors found themselves in an unfamiliar landing with a large painting of…grass.

Harry, Ron and Hermione panted heavily, Naruto didn't seem faced at all.

Naruto and Harry watched the painting, while Ron and Hermione argued about the correct way, as a small, fat pony emerged and started grazing the field. A few seconds later, a small knight came into view as well. Harry glanced at Naruto who seemed quite awed.

The knight turned around and spied the two boys watching him. "Aha!" he exclaimed.

Naruto, confused, turned to Harry. "Is he talking to us?"

"Of course I am you knave! What are you doing, walking through _my_ private grounds?"

"Huh?"

The knight drew his sword and pointed it at Naruto and Harry. As he prepared to charge forward, he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Hey, uh, knight. You are a painting, right?" Naruto asked, containing his laughter. "So, that means you've been hanging around here for a long time…Do you know how to get to the North Tower?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto climbed the last of the staircases. The knight in the painting, who had introduced himself as Sir Cadogan, had been more than willing to help.

Even though it seemed that the majority of the students were already present the shinobi could not see the door to the classroom.

Hearing panting from behind, Naruto turned and saw Ron, Hermione and Harry coming towards him. He hadn't walked that fast, had he?

Scanning the area, his eyes fell onto something circular above him. Was that a door? He got his answer when the 'door' opened and a ladder came down, stopping right in front of a still panting Harry.

The students began climbing up. Naruto did a double take when he entered the room, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth and nose, his eyes began to water. What was that smell?

"You okay?" Harry asked him, having noticed Naruto's dazed expression.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Just a little too much perfume," The other students had also noticed the smell, even though it didn't seem to bother them as much as the ninja.

Naruto sat down on an armchair beside one of the tables, joined by Hermione, while Ron and Harry claimedtheir own table. The blonde boy decided to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose and lowered his hand.

"Welcome," a voice said, silencing the class.

Now Naruto didn't have that much against bugs. One of his earlier classmates seemed to love them. But the teacher really looked like one big, fragile insect that would crumble with barely a touch. The woman had big glasses, multiplying the size of her eyes and she wore countless chains and rings around her neck and wrists

She started her class with an explanation of Divination and how only people with the 'Inner Eye' could see the future. In the middle of a sentence, she dramatically turned to one of the students and predicted something. Apparently Neville Longbottom's grandmother was sick.

Personally, Naruto thought it was just weird. Well, he _had_ heard about prophecies. They had them back home, but since he had mostly slept through the class they had been learning about it in, he couldn't really remember much of it. He glanced around. While half of the class looked rather scared, the other half seemed confused, almost disbelieving.

Suddenly Trelawney turned to him.

"You are the new student to this school." She stated as if no one knew about the fact.

"Yes…" Naruto answered slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Beware of the red moon," the Professor said mysteriously before moving on, leaving a dumbfolded Naruto.

Soon the class was divided into pairs; Harry and Ron together and Naruto and Hermione.

They got themselves a cup of tea and went back to their seats. The students were supposed to drink it and then the partner had to read the future out of the tealeaves.

Reading the future by looking at tealeaves? Naruto was more than sceptical.

Nevertheless, he took Hermione's cup and looked at it. He saw a lot of brown and slushy … stuff.

"Broaden your minds!" The Divination teacher cried. Naruto swore he could hear Hermione snort.

He looked back at the cup in his hands. "Well… that could be an… hour glass…" He said as he glanced at the open textbook. Maybe he should just come up with something. That would be way easier than looking through the stupid book... "You have little time. Look, is that a head of a bird?" He showed the cup to Hermione who shrugged.

"_You_ have some kind of bird in yours. I think it's a falcon…" Hermione said. "The book says you have a deadly enemy."

Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle. He was a Genin and this was the second time he was outside of Konoha. Come on, how could _he _have an enemy?

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream and Naruto's head shot up, his mind fully alert to any possible danger.

Professor Trelawney, who was the one who had been screaming, stared at Harry. She slowly sat down in an armchair, a very distressed expression on her face.

By now all the students had stopped with what they were doing and looked at their teacher, Naruto as well. He was quite curious to see why she acted like this. He couldn't make out any threats and there was no one in the classroom besides Trelawney and the students.

"What is it?" Harry asked the Professor, who was holding the boy's cup in her hands.

"My dear… it is the Grim" she whispered.

A murmur spread across the room. 'Grim?' Naruto thought. He had no idea what that was.

Though, it was obviously a bad omen compared to how Professor Trelawney had reacted.

"The what?" Harry asked again.

"The Grim, my dear boy, the Grim! It is an omen… The omen of death!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto was frustrated.

He, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the next class (they had been dismissed shortly after Harry's omen) and he thought back to the events in Divination. Hermione obviously didn't believe any of the predictions, Ron, on the other hand, did. Did _he_? Naruto tilted his head to the side. True, those predictions seemed rather far fetched, but Divination _was_ a class taught at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be taught if there wouldn't be something in it. Right? So, did that mean that Black would succeed in killing Harry? He really needed to talk to Sakura and Sasuke. Fortunately for him, they all had Transfiguration, their next class.

Even with the extra time, they barely made it _in_ time. Naruto split up from the golden trio and sat down with Sakura and Sasuke, informing them about what had happened in the class, about the omen and how the other students had reacted.

"_So we aren't sure if we can really trust that prediction, right?_" Sakura asked.

"_We_ _know to little about this world to say so for sure_," Sasuke answered.

Transfiguration class started and Professor McGonagall explained Animagi, witches or wizards who could morph him or herself into a specific animal at will.

Naruto was really into it and let out a short gasp as the elderly woman transformed into a cat and back again. The class on the other hand didn't seem as impressed as he was.

"Really, what has come into you today?" The teacher asked while looking at the unresponsive class.

Hermione raised her hand "Professor, we just had Divination and-" She was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"I see," she said in an understanding voice. "So, who is going to die this time?" she continued in an indifferent voice.

Everyone stared at her.

"I am," Harry said in a rather low voice from the back of the class.

The eyes of McGonagall locked with Harry's. "You should know, Potter, that Professor Trelawney likes to start every new class with a death prediction. So far no one has ever died," she said, taking a deep breath. "True seers are very rare and Professor Trelawney …" she broke off once again, letting her gaze wander over the students, stopping briefly at the three ninjas. "Potter, you look healthy enough to me. And be assured... If you'll die, you won't need to deliver your homework."

With that the tense atmosphere lessened and the students relaxed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At Lunch Sasuke sat down with his teammates at the Gryffindor table, observing the students expressions. Weasley was one of those students obviously believed that Death prediction, while Granger didn't even hide her disbelieving. Potter seemed unsure of what to think.

Sasuke looked sideways at Naruto. The blonde seemed more confused than anything. The Uchiha himself was mildly curious about it. Naruto had mentioned that some of the smaller predictions made by the Divination Professor had come true…. Sasuke shook his head. He was probably thinking too much about it and it would probably be better if he asked the Headmaster about his opinion to those predictions.

He also had to ask the Headmaster about training. If they were going to be at the school for a whole year, they would need somewhere to train. Unnoticed, of course. Maybe the forbidden forest?

Sasuke's thoughts went back to the school. They didn't know a thing about this wizarding world and it was obvious that they could do things with magic that would be impossible with chakra and vice versa. This meant that they had to be extra careful and not do something that would be unbelievable for the wizards. It was a good thing they were all in Gryffindor (the hat had wanted to put Sasuke in Slytherin first for his ambitious nature); it meant that almost all of their classes were the same and they could cover up for each other.

The raven haired boy finished eating and stood up. The next class was Care of Magical Creatures and would be taught by the man who had brought them and the first years to the castle, Professor Hagrid.

He started walking out of The Great Hall and was soon joined by Naruto. Sakura didn't take Care of Magical Creatures and went the other way. They had taken out their books (which they had tied up with ropes) and walked down towards the grounds.

Sasuke could hear footsteps behind them and assumed it was Potter and his friends. He could see that the Slytherins had already arrived, talking amongst themselves. Their teacher, Hagrid, stood outside the door of a small cottage-like house, having a dog beside him that looked oddly like one of Kakashi's.

When every student had arrived, Hagrid led them away from his hut towards the edges of the trees. After about five minutes of walking, they stopped by some kind of paddock.

"Okay everyone. Gather around and open your books," the man said to the students.

"How?" The blond Slytherin, Malfoy, said with a cold voice.

Sasuke had to agree. Neither Naruto nor he had been able to open the books without being bitten. He had seen Naruto using three clones back in the pub holding the book down and he himself had stomped on his (not being allowed to use a kunai to tear it to shreds). Sakura was obviously relieved to not needing such a book.

Hagrid seemed crestfallen at the students' inability to open the Monster book of Monsters. He took Granger's and stroke it on the spine, immediately calming the magical book down.

Even though Hagrid had found the books rather funny, it was more than obvious that the class hadn't. Potter tried to defend Hagrid against the Slytherins (Sasuke assumed that they knew each other. Or that Potter just didn't like Malfoy) which almost started a verbal fight. Luckily it didn't and Hagrid went into the forest to get the 'Magical Creature' part of the class.

Sasuke tuned the class out; they had begun chattering as soon as the man had been out of sight, and waited. He stood at the back of the class, leaning against a tree. A little later, he could see a dozen creatures he had never seen before. They had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. Each of the creatures wore a thick collar and was led to the waiting students by Hagrid.

The Professor introduced the creatures as Hippogriffs. They came in a variety of colours; black, grey, white, cobalt, bronze, pinkish roan and chestnut.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't really care but would have thought that the blonde would be closer to the creatures.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto started. "Wouldn't it be cool to ride one of those things? Just think how high we could come!" He exclaimed exited.

Sasuke was going to answer as Hagrid started talking to the class again.

"The first thing you've got to know is that Hippogriffs are proud creatures. Never even think about insulting a Hippogriff," he explained. "You have to bow, you know, and if they bow back you can go and pet them. If not...Just pay attention to what I just said.

Now, who wants to go first?"

Everyone immediately took a step back.

"No one?" Hagrid asked.

"Really? No one wants to?" Naruto said surprised.

"Naruto. If _you_ want to, don't say it to me dope. Say it to hi-" The raven haired boy looked at the students just in time to see Potter slowly making his way to one of the Hippogriffs. Naruto also noticed it and looked at the scene. Professor Hagrid (who was smiling at Potter) had pulled the grey Hippogriff from the others and taken off the collar. "Don't lose eye contact, Harry" he said. "Good. Now bow,"

At first the grey Hippogriff didn't bow back and Hagrid urged Harry to back away. Then the creature surprised everyone by bending its front legs and making a deep bow.

"Well done Harry," the adult exclaimed.

The boy who lived went to stroke the Hippogriff's beak and the class burst into applause. Naruto cheered and clapped with the rest.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes grew wide when Hagrid lifted Harry up and put him down behind the wing joint. **"**He's allowed to ride it?"

Hagrid slapped the horse-bird and the creature took off and flew out of sight.

"_How are we supposed to watch him now?_" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"_I know what to do!_" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "_I'll use my clone!_" He made a sign with his hands and mumbled the jutsu. "_He's behind those trees_" the blonde whispered to his friend.

Sasuke had to admit, even though the blonde was a dead last in many things, his clones did come to use. Not that he would say that loud. Especially not to Naruto.

After a few minutes, the Hippogriff and Potter came back into sight and landed in the middle of the paddock. The class broke once again into applause.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. "_I just noticed something weird_…_I dispelled my clone and_ _I got my clone's memories…_"

Sasuke stared at him. Was that normal for Shadow Clones?

Wait…

"_You have used the clones for months and you haven't notice anything until_ now?" Sasuke whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"_Sh-shut up,_" Naruto said and huffed.

At last the rest of the class could try their luck with the Hippogriffs and Naruto happily climbed over the fence to the paddock and approached the black one. Sasuke went to the bronze coloured. Ron and Hermione practised with the chestnut coloured and Malfoy and his 'friends' had taken over the grey one, Buckbeack.

Of course something had to go wrong.

When Malfoy insulted the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, rose up on its hind legs and was ready to slash the blond Slytherin to shreds. Naruto and Sasuke reacted at once. They were both close to the Slytherin and while Naruto grabbed Malfoy by the collar, pulling him back to safety, Sasuke stood in front of the Hippogriff, his arms raised to defend the boy…

Buckbeak's claws slashed Sasuke's left arm and the Genin bit his lip to not make a sound and alert the other students. He really didn't need attention like that.

Activating his Sharingan the Uchiha looked Buckbeak in the eyes. Luckily the other students and Hagrid were too far away to get a look at what he was doing. Sasuke and Buckbeack stared at each other for a few seconds before the Hippogriff bowed to him.

"The bloody bird tried to kill me!" Malfoy's voice came from behind Sasuke.

"Be glad it didn't," Naruto retorted back.

"You are dismissed!" Hagrid turned to the class and Sasuke could hear the class' mutter and whisper as the students started to disperse.

"Are you alright?" The half giant had hurried past the Genin to put the collar back on the grey Hippogriff. Turning to take a look at the raven haired boy he gasped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at Sasuke's arm.

"You are injured!" said another voice. Potter.

Sasuke turned. Potter, Granger and Weasley had stayed behind and looked at Sasuke and his injury, with shocked and worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said, trying not to show any pain from the wound. It really stung. He held his injured arm with his left to not cause unnecessary movement.

"No, you aren't." Hagrid said in a stern voice. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary," he said as he gently pushed Sasuke towards the castle.

Naruto trotted beside him and the golden trio followed him as well.

'What a great first day,' the Uchiha thought to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office in the Ministry of Magic, completing some of his paperwork. Taking a look at the watch on the wall he rose. It was time to meet his next appointment.

He closed the door behind him and started walking to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They hadn't been able to catch Sirius Black and since the wizards and witches of Britain became more and more nervous, they had decided to get help.

He was going to meet two Aurors that had travelled from Japan to help them. They were quite good, or so he had heard, and he had accepted their help. Actually it had been Dumbledore who had suggested getting help from them and Fudge trusted the Headmasters judgement.

He took the lift to the fifth floor, where he and a few other witches and wizards were going to meet the foreigners.

Kingsley Shaklebolt came towards him as soon as the doors of the lift had closed behind him. Shaklebolt was the Head of the search-team for Black and a top Auror. He was also the only one beside the Minister himself that knew who the two foreign visitors really were.

Oh yes, Fudge knew who they were. That was the main reason why he had accepted their help.

Ninja were mostly seen as myths. Legends. Some said that they disappeared several hundred years ago, never to be seen again, while others said that they never had existed. But he knew better. Cornelius Fudge was one of the few people in Britain who knew about their existence.

Dolores Jane Umbridge was also present. She was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and was also supposed to greet the ninja. The welcoming committee was completed by Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, two Unspeakables and a Representative from the Wizengamot Administration Services.

It was five past five when the Ninja arrived. Five minutes too late.

The Minister of Magic studied the two men in front of him. One of them, the older one, had white hair that was standing right up and a mask covering his face. He also wore some kind of headband, tied over his left eye. He wore a brown coat with a shirt beneath it and a dark blue tie around his neck.

The other man, who looked like he had just gotten out of school, had black, long hair tied into a loose pony tail. He wore muggle clothes as well; a dark green T-shirt with a dark blue sweater under it and blue pants. Fudge believed they were called jeans.

"Welcome. I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," he introduced himself to the pair and reached out a hand. The white haired man took it and shook it slightly before letting go.

"Hello. I am Kakashi Hatake and this;" he said and looked at the person next to him "is Itachi Uchiha."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this, please R & R ^_^


	7. Ch 6 Mission Exploration

**A/N:** A new chapter:D and with this, the story has passed the 20, 000 words mark, I'm so happy^^ And I did want it up before my birthday^^ (The 23rd of March FYI)

And thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I love you all :D

Disclamir: Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 6  
**

**Mission Exploration**

Harry watched Sasuke. The foreign student held his injured,_ bleeding_ arm in his uninjured one. The cuts from the claws were deep and how he could bear it without even flinching, Harry didn't know.

He, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Hagrid were following Sasuke up to the infirmary. 'It was all Malfoy's fault,' he thought to himself. If he hadn't insulted the Hippogriff, this wouldn't have happened.

When Harry had heard Malfoy insult Buckbeak he had turned to look at the Slytherin in time to see both Naruto and Sasuke running towards the blonde. They had been fast.

Harry was rather fast himself considering his amount of running from Dudley in his childhood, but they were definitely faster than him. Naruto had dragged Malfoy backwards and out of danger while Sasuke had taken the hit from the Hippogriff. Malfoy hadn't even thanked them.

When they reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey immediately took Sasuke under her wing and led him over to one of the beds and quickly left to get her healing potions.

After a while- Sasuke had been forced to swallow two potions and Madam Pomfrey was cleaning his wound- a panting Sakura came running in. Harry remembered that she hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures which was probably why she came now and not earlier; though it also meant that rumours were already spreading.

That wasn't always a good thing in Hogwarts…

Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and he were soon shushed out of the infirmary and the golden trio reluctantly walked out. Naruto and Sakura had simply refused to leave their teammate alone.

Hagrid had split up with them rather soon after they left the Hospital Wing and had made his way down to his hut. When the golden trio walked down to dinner after spending the time in the common room, Hagrid wasn't present at the teacher's table. Harry could see that Naruto and Sakura still hadn't come down. Madam Pomfrey probably wanted to have Sasuke at least overnight.

Harry sat down and began to eat. As he had first assumed, rumours about their lesson about Hippogriffs were spreading fast. It was obvious that Malfoy was involved by making Buckbeak sound as bloodthirsty as possible.

When he was in the middle of eating his second dish, Naruto and Sakura entered the Great Hall. They both made their way towards him and his friends and sat down.

"How is Sasuke?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Sasuke says he's fine," the blonde answered while he took a bowl of ramen. "But Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him in the infirmary at least until Wednesday," Sakura sighed as she too took herself something to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just after the golden trio and Hagrid left the infirmary, Dumbledore entered. Naruto had never really talked to the Headmaster directly but he got the same feeling around him as to the old man back home.

Dumbledore had come down to thank them for saving Malfoy and asked for their version of the incident; after all, he had only heard some of the rumours that had started to appear.

"So how was your first day here at Hogwarts, besides the incident in Care of Magical Creatures?" Dumbledore asked the three genin.

"Well," Naruto started. "Trelawney-sensei predicted in her class that Harry would die, but not everyone takes it seriously. But on the other hand, why have a subject at school if it is complete bogus?"

Dumbledore smiled at this. "Sadly, Professor Trelawney's predictions proved to be doubtful at times, and I assure you that none of the deaths she has predicted in her class has come true as of yet. But she _is_ a true seer and I myself have witnessed her predict a true prophecy. Those prophecies must not be taken lightly." Dumbledore explained. "As of the prediction she made to Harry today, you shouldn't worry too much about that one,"

Naruto let out a sigh. At least that was cleared up.

"Dumbledore," Sasuke started. He had been forced to lie in a bed, but while Madam Pomfrey had left them so they could talk alone he rose up into a sitting position at the end of the bed instead. "If we are going to be here for the whole school year, we need somewhere to train. For such a long time we need to practice our own skills and jutsus."

Dumbledore pondered on this. "There is a clearing in the forbidden forest, it should suffice for that. I can show you when you get out of the infirmary. It is not too far into the forest and no student will come there,"

Sasuke nodded, satisfied.

Sakura and Naruto were forced to leave when Dumbledore did by Madam Pomfrey. The witch did promise that if Sasuke didn't do anything drastic, he would be released Wednesday. They both left for dinner in the Great Hall, walking in silence.

They sat down on the opposite side of the golden trio and Hermione immediately asked how Sasuke was.

"Sasuke says he's fine," Naruto said. He didn't doubt it and just thought the medic was paranoid. Such a small wound wouldn't stop ninjas for long. Naruto would probably have healed a wound like that over the night.

"But Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him at leas until Wednesday," Sakura sighed.

Both of the ninjas started to eat their dinner. Sakura took some kind of soup Naruto didn't recognize while he himself stretched himself to fetch the nearest ramen bowl.

"So, what classes do we have tomorrow?" Sakura asked Hermione.

"Let's see…" Hermione said in thought. "We have double Charms, and double History of Magic…" she seemed lost in thoughts as she tried to remember the schedule in her head.

"Have you memorised the entire schedule already?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Of course," the brown haired girl answered. "Then we have a break and after that you have a free period while I have Muggle Studies… then it is lunch and after that a double lesson in Herbology,"

"What's Herbology?" Naruto asked as he finished his second bowl of ramen.

"You study plants. We learn what they are good for and what we can do with them. We can use the different plants in Potions class. Didn't you have that class back home?"

"N-" Naruto stopped when he felt Sakura kick him under the table. "I mean of course. We just called it something else. Ehehe," he answered sheepishly.

"So we will start using the wands tomorrow then?" Sakura continued.

"Yes, I believe so since we have Charms. Though we didn't in Transfiguration where we usually use them-"

Naruto zoned the conversation out as he no longer found an interest in them. He fully concentrated on his ramen. Their breaks were far too short for his liking. He hadn't even been able to eat more than five bowls of ramen last night… (Though he had to say they were really tasty.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Tuesday, Naruto decided to explore the castle. He told himself that it was for the mission; it was best to know the surroundings inside and outside (as Kakashi had told them). But in reality he just wanted to know what secrets were hidden in this strange place.

Secretly Naruto congratulated himself for his ingenious plan to explore the castle without being noticed. He had made a shadow clone and made him go to the classes while he could look around. After all, since he got the memory of the clone, why go himself to the lessons?

He sat in the windowsill in a window out of sight. The window was rather high up so unless someone looked up, they wouldn't notice him. The blonde waited there until everyone had gone to class. Of course some had free period, so he still had to be careful. Luckily for him, he was a (self-proclaimed) master of pranking and had used years to hide from ninjas while doing his tricks. Though he was often caught back home, he was caught by _ninjas_, never a civilian.

When the coast was clear, Naruto dropped down and started walking one way. This place was huge so it didn't really matter where he started first.

By the end of the double period of Charms, Naruto had crashed into two fake doors, fallen through three steps in staircases that simply weren't there and one door had freaking _moved_. On the other hand, he had found several interesting rooms. One was containing a lot of dusty, old books that didn't seem to have been touched in a very long time. Another contained a fireplace that burned brightly, but the room itself was covered in dust and there was no evidence (beside the fireplace) that anyone had been there for ages either.

When the next double period started, Naruto walked down a staircase that was close to the Great Hall. He had seen students go down there earlier, Hufflepuffs, he believed.

He was about to turn around and walk up again when he noticed a gigantic painting. The painting was of a fruit bowl. Now this wasn't very strange. The thing that caught Naruto's attention was that the pear moved. The genin moved back to the picture and stared at the pear.

He had seen the paintings move, but only persons or animals, never something like a fruit. He reached up to touch the pear. He stroked it a couple of times with his fingers since the pear in the painting were rather high up.

The portrait swung up and Naruto's eyes widened.

Inside was a huge room. It was about as huge as the Great Hall and had the same tables in it. All around the room ran some... somethings. They were small, had spindly arms and legs as well as large ears and eyes. Several of them had stopped when Naruto had come in and were looking at him curiously while others continued what they were doing.

One of the creatures hesitated for a second before coming over to the curious blonde.

"Can I help you sir?" it asked in a rather high voice while blinking its big eyes.

"Um… what are you?" Naruto said hesitantly. He had absolutely no idea of what these creatures were, but it was obvious that they were working.

"We are House elves sir. I am Dobby. Do you want Dobby to get you something?" the house elf asked.

Naruto stared at Dobby. "Do you make the food here?" He asked and continued when Dobby nodded. "Can you make more of that ramen?" When the house elf nodded again Naruto plastered a grin on his face.

And suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Hey, are you preparing lunch right now?" He asked Dobby while scanning the room.

"Yes, Sir. Do you want anything special sir?" the house elf said politely.

Naruto's grin widened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sat down in the common room after History of Magic. She had gotten quite the shock when she found out that the teacher was a freaking ghost! The class was also almost impossible to follow. The teacher read in such a monotone voice that it was a miracle she hadn't fallen asleep. Of course, Naruto had and she had to wake him up three times. _Three times_.

She sighed.

Now they had a free period before lunch and then Herbology. Naruto had gone up to his dormitory to get his book and came back down with a large grin on his face. The typical grin he used when planning a prank and was convinced it was going to rock. She shook her head and looked down at her Transfiguration book again, though not really thoughts went to Sasuke. He was probably bored up in the infirmary. She decided that she should visit him after she had eaten.

Both of them walked down with the golden trio for lunch.

The pink haired Shinobi gaped when she entered the Hall.

On the tables stood ramen. Lots and lots of ramen. It was miso ramen, shōyu ramen, tonkotsu ramen, shio ramen and other sorts.

And nothing else.

Her eyes immediately settled on her blonde teammate.

Naruto grinned like an idiot.

All of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and Sakura looked around. It was obvious that several students were confused.

"Naruto…" Sakura said while dragging out the o in his name.

Naruto had grabbed the miso ramen and was about to eat it. "Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked in an overly innocent voice.

"What did you do?"

"Heh, I just asked the kitchen to serve ramen of course! Itadakemasu!" He said before he started to eat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched this. "You did this?" Ron asked Naruto who nodded.

Sakura sighed. "Idiot,"

The genin ate quickly so they had time to visit Sasuke in the infirmary before the next class.

Sasuke sat up in his bed when they came. He read some kind of book and looked just fine. The black haired boy looked up as they entered.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura exclaimed when she saw him.

They stayed with their teammate for the rest of the lunch-time before heading to Herbology. Sasuke had gotten a lot of get well cards, though he hardly knew who any of the Givers were.

Naruto had told them in confidence how he had been able to make the school serve only ramen. Thereupon Sakura had made him go to the rest of the classes himself instead of the clone.

Naruto pouted the rest of that day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The archives in the ministry were _huge_. They contained all from the ministry's yearly budget to trials to old news papers.

Currently, Itachi sat at a small table, reading some files that contained trials from after the first wizard war.

It was Wednesday and he and Kakashi had started this case two days earlier. While his brother and his teammates were protecting Harry Potter, they would go after the murderer themselves.

They had been introduced on Monday to the wizards and witches they were going to work with. Shacklebolt, the man who was head of the operation, seemed professional and decent. The wizard knew who they were and he and Kakashi had talked to him in private later that day.

Kakashi had explained to him that if they were going to catch someone they had no idea of where was, they had to know how he thought. That was the reason Itachi was in the archives right now, looking through old papers.

Unlike Shacklebolt, other people didn't make as good first-impression as him of course.

Dolores Jane Umbridge made Jiraiya-sama's toads look cute in comparison. She also talked to him in a sickly sweet voice that was obviously fake.

He mentally shuddered before continuing his work.

"How is it going?" Kakashi's voice came from behind. He too was going through some papers.

"I'm looking through some trials of Death Eaters after the first wizard war, though I can't seem to find Black's. I'll have to ask when the others come down here again," Itachi answered absently while putting more papers to the side after having skimmed through them.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, showing a hint of interest in his voice and the raven-haired teen answered with a neutral mhm-sound.

"It says here that he killed thirteen people the day he was caught," Kakashi continued. "Apparently, he laughed when they caught him and he willingly followed them,"

"But nothing about a trial?" Itachi asked as he looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi half sat down on the table Itachi had the files on and shook his head. "Not mentioned

"What isn't mentioned?" Came a voice from the door.

They looked at Shacklebolt as he entered. The wizard strode over to them while holding some papers and books under his arm.

"A trial," Kakashi explained to him. "They say Black got lifetime in your wizard prison, but nothing about a trial."

"I was never involved in that incident, though I knew Sirius Black before he betrayed us. He was a part of the resistance against you-know who I only followed what happened by reading the news papers. But not having a trial? He did get sentenced to Azkaban for lifetime, how could he _not_ have had a trial for that?" He said the last part more to himself.

"I shall look into the matter. Here are witness reports of the attack twelve years ago," he continued while putting most of the papers on a blank spot at the table.

Right then, one of the witches they had met the first day, Amelia Bones, walked in. She seemed rather out of breath and took a moment before she spoke.

"Black has been sighted,"

Kakashi immediately turned fully to her and Itachi rose up.

"The minister is waiting for you. He insists to investigate and wants you to come with him. He has been sighted rather close to the school…"

"I'll go," Kakashi said before turning to Itachi. "I might as well use the time to pay a visit to Dumbledore-san. Send a message to him and your brother; I probably won't have time before tomorrow."

Itachi instantly caught on. Dumbledore might be able to answer more of the questions they had and they could get a better view of the history of Black. It was unlikely that Black had stayed where he had been spotted. He could at the same time send message to his brother so they would know about them and so their stories could co-respond with each other**. **

Kakashi nodded briefly before following the witch and Itachi sat down and began to write the letters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Wednesday evening and the genins sat in the common room.

They were all working on homework, though Naruto seemed rather distracted and more than once glanced over at Ron who was playing wizard chess (a game that seemed similar to shogi except that the pieces were moving on their own). Sasuke's cat, Hina, sat on one of the tables while looking at the other students in the room while Sakura's blue cat rested in said girl's lap.

Sasuke had been released earlier that day after convincing the medic that he really didn't need to be there any longer. He still had his arm bandaged though and had to go to the infirmary the next day to check up on it.

It hadn't really been an eventful day. Several students (mostly whom he didn't know) asked him how his arm was. He mostly ignored them or gave them a shrug, not really wanting to start a conversation.

So no, nothing significant had happened.

Until then that was.

He looked up when he heard a tapping sound.

"It comes from the window," Harry said, also having heard the noise.

Sasuke rose before Harry could and walked up to the window. Outside, he saw a black bird with a letter tied to its leg.

The Uchiha opened the window and the bird flew in, landing on the table closes to where Sasuke sat.

He took a good look at the bird. It looked like a big, black raven and it was staring at him. He was instantly reminded of the ravens back in the pet shop in Diagon Alley.

Sasuke walked over and his gaze fell upon the letter tied to the bird's leg**.**

It was addressed to him.

He quickly untied the letter, sat down and opened it. The handwriting was definitely his brother's and in their own language, not English. But howor why would he write to him?

_To Sasuke_

_Hello, Sasuke. How has your first days been at Hogwarts? I hope you like it there. I write to tell you that I got teamed up with your old sensei on the Black case, so I might be able to visit sometime during the year.  
My first big case as an Auror (that's our rank according to Kakashi-senpai)__ and I go after a mass murderer on the other side of the world, who would have thought? You might see Kakashi-senpai tomorrow; he will be visiting your headmaster for some questions. He'll probably check on you three as well, because that's what a former 'magic' teacher of yours is supposed to do, right? So don't be suprised. Told him to say hi to you._

_PS: If you're wondering, the raven is Mu__ninn, got him in Diagon Alley two days ago._

_From Itachi _

Sasuke looked at the letter, his brother was here? He wrote without mentioning ninjas and anything specific and he had no idea of what an Auror was, though the message was clear.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

"It's from Itachi," said boy answered while not looking away from the letter.

"_He and Kakashi are going after Black_," he continued as he switched language to not let anyone eavesdrop. (Though Potter looked at him curiously)

"_Really?_" Sakura said as she too walked over to Sasuke.

"_What's an a-ror?_" Naruto asked while he looked at the letter over Sasuke's shoulder.

"_Auror, and_ _it's a kind of wizard police_," Sakura answered him.

Sasuke folded the letter and put it inside his robe. "_He coded it so it would look like a normal letter for anyone but us. It seems like Kakashi is coming to meet the headmaster tomorrow and we can talk to him at the same time. They also might come more than this time_,"

"_Cool, does it mean they're close to catch that guy? Eh, what was his name?_" Naruto said, slightly embarrassed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_It has only been two days with probably no lead to where he is. I doubt they can catch him _tha_t fast,_"

"_They point is, Kakashi is supposed to be our old teacher, but is actually an Auror who works with my brother on this case. He's telling us this so our stories would match_," Sasuke explained to his teammates.

"So, who's the letter from?"

Sasuke turned his head and saw it was Harry who had asked. Hermione and Ron looked interested as well.

"It's from his brother," Naruto answered before Sasuke could and he shot the blonde a glare rising up.

"I'm going to bed," he said shortly before going up the staircase to the dormancies leaving the golden trio and the ninjas staring after him.

**A/N: **

If you don't know, Muninn is one of Odin's ravens from the Norse mythology. it stands for memory or mind.**  
**

Please R & R :D


	8. Ch 7 Mission Fears

**A/N:**Hello guys! I'm back ;P And oh my God, 106 reviews? *faints* Thank you :D

A few notes before we start the chapter. First, I changed Dumbledore-sama to Dumbledore-san in the last chapter.

Also, I've made a trailer for the story

htt p:/www . youtube. com/ watch?v=MpQgJCfKghA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 6**

**Mission Fears**

Kakashi looked up at the old castle. It was Thursday and he was supposed to meet with Professor Dumbledore.

He, the minister and another Auror he didn't know the name of had arrived the day before outside of the village Hogesmade looking for Sirius Black. By then of course, Black had already disappeared.

Kakashi had split up with the rest and tried to find Sirius Black's scent, but it was nowhere to be found, not even a gist of it. In the end he had to give up.

Both the minister and the Auror had left shortly after the fruitless search while the copy-nin had spent the night in one of the inns and was now walking towards Hogwarts. Kakashi knew very little of the wizarding world. That _could _be a problem in the future. Therefore he had to ask the headmaster about the country he supposedly came from (he only knew the basics from the mission file) and discuss a few things as well, like the dementors and more of the background of Black.

His thoughts strayed to his own genin team. They were probably eager to learn the magic and he could only hope they didn't forget they had a mission to protect one Harry Potter. They had probably gotten the letter last night so he would seek them out during their lunchtime. It hadn't been more than a few days since he had left them, but a part of him already missed them. He knew they could take care of themselves (they were genins after all), but still…

Kakashi sighed as he walked up to the main gates to the grounds of Hogwarts. He was supposed to meet Dumbledore here since the school borders were protected by dementors.

He had looked up dementors a few days ago when he had first heard about them. What he had heard about them wasn't very optimistic.

The silver haired man was also slightly curious on how they would affect him. If they truly did bring forth a person's worst memories, would they affect ninjas more than normal people? Or maybe less, considering ninjas was more trained to keep their memories and emotions in check. He just hoped he wouldn't find out first hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The golden trio and Team 7 walked down towards the dungeons. It was Thursday and their first class was Potions. The foreigners had been thoroughly warned about this class. According to the rumours, more like gossip, they've had heard about Severus Snape, the Potion's teacher, the man openly favoured the Slytherins and bullied the Gryffindors.

When they entered the classroom, the genins looked around. The room was damp and steam was coming out of some of the cauldrons located at the side of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at one table while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat down at the table left of them.

Harry wondered how Snape was going to treat the new students. Knowing him, he probably would treat them the same way as any other Gryffindors.

Sure enough, as their teacher entered the classroom, he bluntly ignored Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and started right at the class. Harry could see the confused expression Naruto wore when Snape told them to just follow the instructions on the blackboard. He could understand the confusion; their teacher back in Japan probably helped them and actually tried to teach them the potions, unlike Snape.

Harry went back to his own potion. He had never been good at potions and having Snape breathing down his neck didn't exactly help.

He was about halfway done with the potion (Shrinking Solution) when Snape started his usual control round.

The potions master apparently decided Neville was a satisfying target and made rather insulting remarks about Neville's admittedly wrong coloured potion. As he turned to another student, Hermione tried discretely to help Neville by whispering corrections and pointing to different ingredients. He then went over to the three new additions to the class. Harry was listening in with one ear while trying to get his own potion right.

He could see that Sakura's potion was the right colour and Sasuke's not that far off. Naruto's on the other hand had a sickly green tint to it and Snape promptly subtracted five points from Gryffindor for it. Naruto looked like he was about to explode in Snape's face, but kept quiet after receiving a look from Sasuke.

"Miss Haruno," Snape said while looking at Sakura and Harry could see several other students following in on the conversation. He was a little confused as to why he addressed Sakura, her potion was fine, and when a Gryffindor's potion was fine, he ignored them.

"Yes, Sen-, I mean Professor Snape?" The girl said while looking at the Potion's master.

"Charming one's hair is against school rules. Take it of," He said with the same even tone as before.

The whole class was silent by now. No one had actually spoken about it out loud, but they were all curious about Sakura's pink hair.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said after a while with a confused voice. Her two friends also had somewhat confused expressions as well.

"Do I need to repeat myself or do you actually _want_a detention for ignoring the rules?" Snape said with a sneer.

The girl opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding her voice.

"It's natural Professor," she said slowly.

All the students and Snape, to an extent, stared at Sakura.

'How can she have been _born_with pink hair?' Harry thought to himself.

Snape took out his wand and waved at Sakura, or rather, her hair. Sakura just blinked.

He tried the spell again, but still nothing happened.

Finally, Naruto had run out of what little patience he had.

"She said her hair was natural. So stop waving at her!" He said angrily while glaring at Snape.

Harry blinked. No one talked to Snape like that. _No one_. Harry would have gotten detention for a month for doing that.

"Detention," Snape said shortly to Naruto as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke walked beside Naruto and Sakura towards the next class; Defence Against Dark Arts. The trio they were supposed to watch over were walking behind them.

Naruto was openly fuming about his detention, mumbling about unfair treatment while Sakura fiddled with a lock of her hair. Apropos hair…

The raven haired boy hadn't really thought about it, but no one other than the Haruno family had pink hair. It was normal back home to have different kinds of hair colour but here he had mostly seen black, brown, blond, red (more like orange) or gray of old age.

But he still couldn't understand why they made such a big fuzz about it. It hadn't been more than ten minutes after Potions class and news about Naruto's outburst against Snape and Sakura's natural hair were spreading like wildfire. It was almost comical how fast the rumours were spreading. Maybe it had something to do with the walking and talking paintings.

Sasuke spared another glance at his teammates. Naruto was behaving just like Sasuke expected, though Sakura was a lot quieter than he would have expected her to be. Of course he wouldn't complain; the way she wooed over him was really irritating. Still, a small part of him, tiny really, worried about her unusual quietness.

They all entered the classroom and found a place to sit down.

Lupin came in with tattered clothes and a smile on his face.

But despite teaching _in_the classroom, he led them to the teacher's lounge. Snape was there, but he walked out as soon as he saw them, sparing a quick glance at the genins.

Lupin walked up to a wardrobe. The wardrobe was… shaking?

The professor turned to the class. "Can anyone tell me what's inside here?"

Sasuke peered at the wardrobe. He had no idea what it could be as he mentally went through the list of creatures he had read about. The creature was probably listed in the third year book, though… Too bad he was still only halfway through the second year.

The Uchiha noticed that Granger knew. Who _couldn't_? She was practically jumping up and down with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Lupin said while looking at the girl in question.

"It's a boggart," Granger answered. "It's a creature who takes the form of what you fear the most,"

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Lupin said smiling.

"This boggart was found yesterday and I thought it would be nice with the first lesson to be a practical one. The boggart sitting in the darkness within the wardrobe has _not_ yet assumed a form. He does _not_ yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. But we _do_know what will work against a boggart. Laughter. With a spell of course," Lupin explained.

The next five minutes went to learning how to say the spell correctly, Riddikulus. Sasuke felt a little awkward doing it but knew from experience the week before in Diagon Alley that it was very important to say a spell correctly. After all, Naruto had almost destroyed the wand (and everything else) in their room once.

After Lupin felt the class had the spell down, he called Neville Longbottom to the front of the class. Sasuke remembered him mostly from the train. He wasn't very impressed by him.

Nevertheless, even he had problems to not laugh when Neville made the boggart (Who was looking like Snape) wear his grandmother's clothes. He could swear he heard Sakura laughing hard behind him.

"Okay!" Lupin said, while walking over to an old gramophone and putting on some fun music for the class. "Get in a line; we won't want the boggart confused, will we? Think of what you fear the most and try to find a way to make it funny. Remember, laughter is the key,"

To be honest, Sasuke didn't have a clue to what the creature would turn into. His Uchiha pride told him that he didn't fear anything, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. For a moment he thought of Zabuza and how he had not been able to move a muscle the first time his team had met the man on the way to the land of waves…

He vaguely noticed what the boggart of the people before him turned into. _Crack_. A mummy. _Crack_. A banshee. _Crack._ A snake. _Crack._ A severed hand.

"Keep it going," Lupin encouraged.

When it was Ron's turn, the boggart morphed into a gigantic, hairy spider. Several of the girls shrieked at the sight. Ron casted the spell and the Spider lost its legs and rolled over.

Then… it was Sasukes turn.

And Sasuke froze at the sight.

Out of all the things Sasuke had imagined, this was not one of them and when the boggart finished the transformation, all he could do was stare. He didn't even notice the gasps of the other students behind him.

In front of him stood a boy. He was maybe a few centimetres taller than himself and had long, silky black hair tied back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck with some bangs framing his face. The boy was wearing an ANBU uniform and held a katana down by his side. The usual ANBU mask was hanging at the side of his head. The boy's red Sharingan eyes locked with Sasuke's coal ones. The ANBU was also covered in blood. Mostly on his blade and armour, but some had come on his face as well.

It was Itachi.

"_Brother_," Sasuke whispered in his native language.

He looked exactly like _then_. It was never supposed to happen!

"Sasuke," 'Itachi' said with a low, sad and hurt voice.

"_I couldn't stop it. I _tried_. I'm sorry Sasuke,_" he continued.

All Sasuke could do was stare petrified into the eyes of his brother that wasn't his brother as he lifted his bloody sword and took a step towards him. It looked like he was going to behead him.

He suddenly felt someone take a grip on his collar and drag him backwards away from his brother. No. _No_. The boggart, it wasn't Itachi!

Both Potter and Naruto were standing in front of him and the boggart instantly changed shape, this time into one of those dementors and Sasuke felt memories bombard him. Glints of what happened four years prior flashed in front of him in his mind. How ignorant and naïve he had been then. How _blind _he had been.

"Riddikulus," someone shouted and he saw a flash of pink in front of him. The memories stopped pressing onto him so he knew the dementor was gone, but right now he didn't, _couldn't_ care. He did one thing he shouldn't do. Something an Uchiha never did.

He ran. He ran out of the classroom not caring what the shouts from his classmates were saying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A moment after Sasuke had run, Naruto dashed after him, yelling his name.**  
**

"Please excuse us," Sakura said hastily before running after her friends.

Lupin looked at them for a second before dismissing the class.

The remaining students slowly started exiting, mumbling all the way out.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "Who was that?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea," he said. The person Sasuke's boggart had transformed into hadn't looked older than them and still looked like he had come from a warzone.

"What could have happened to him?" Hermione said, though it seemed mostly to herself.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, you don't exactly fear that some boy your same age is going to kill you for nothing. And did you se how he reacted? He obviously knew whoever the boggart took the form of,"

"You're right," Harry said as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. "Do you think 'Aniki' was that boy's name?" he continued.

"Probably," Hermione answered.

"You know, they did look kind of alike. Don't you think?" Ron said. "The boggart and Sasuke I mean,"

Harry nodded. Just who were the foreign students?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi sighed as he looked down and into his green tea. He was currently seated in the headmaster's office with tea and some chocolate.

Even though the dementors weren't supposed to come to the main gates, three of them _had_ showed up. Reading about their abilities and actually _feel_ them was… different.

The dementors had definitely been attracted to him. And if they had more effect on people with bad memories, as the books had explained, they'd have practically been drawn to his students as well, when they had searched the train… Sighing he took another piece of chocolate.

Dumbledore had also confirmed that Black never had had a trial. The last minister had sent him to prison for life without him really being able to say what happened. When the headmaster first had heard this, right after the war, the minister had argued with him about it. He had said there were so many witnesses that no one thought he could be innocent, as well as the fact that they needed to take care of the other death eaters as well.

Kakashi left the office during lunch time as he could see many students go towards a big hall. He could see several of the students giving him questioning glances, probably because they had never seen him before.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said a voice behind him.

He turned his head and saw Naruto and Sakura running towards him.

"Yo," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"Just having a talk with the headmaster," Kakashi answered. "Where's Sasuke?" he continued.

"Um… well…" Naruto said, unsure.

"Something happened?" Kakashi asked, catching their nervous glances.

"We're looking for him now," Sakura said. "We had our first Defence Against Dark Arts class and Lupin-sensei showed us a boggart, a creature that takes the form of your worst fear,"

Naruto nodded. "And when it became Sasuke's turn… Well, it turned into his brother looking our age,"

Kakashi's eye widened at the statement. 'Could it be…' he thought.

Sakura looked at him. "Do you know why?"

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't really his place to say.

"Yes I know, and before you ask, I won't tell," he said.

"But…" Naruto started.

"No, Naruto. You're teammates; he will tell you when he feels like it. And. Don't. Pry. Got it?" Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto and Sakura looked from Kakashi to each other and sighed in defeat.

"Well, see you later," The copy-nin said before walking towards the exit of the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Omake - ****Lost in translation.**

The golden trio and team 7 were sitting in The Great Hall, eating dinner.

"What's that?" Naruto asked while looking at some food at the table.

"It's Yorkshire pudding," Ron answered while chewing on his sausages.

"Oohhh…" Naruto said while continuing to look through the new dishes before settling on some kind of soup. Hermione had decided that she, Ron and Harry would try some of the foreign food while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would try some of the more local food.

"Can you pass me some of those steamed fish-paste cakes? They look good," Harry asked while looking over the table,"

Naruto sputtered before he began to cough, having gotten soup down the wrong way.

The golden trio looked at him strangely and Hermione could swear he muttered something about the translation spell.

The trio then looked at Sakura and Sasuke who looked were smirking (Sasuke) and chuckling (Sakura).

Sasuke, still smirking, answered their unspoken question. "The translation spell isn't that reliable, it translated Naruto's name,"

Harry looked at his best friends before back at Naruto. "Your name means steamed fish-paste cake?"

"Argh!"

**A/N:**

Not sure when the next chapter will be out, my exams are coming up. Hope it will be soon.

Please R&R^^

_Edit: just jave to fix some mistakes ^_^'_


	9. Ch 8 Mission Suspicion

**A/N:**

FINALLY! I'm so sorry for the wait! Been very busy and got writers block. Still very happy for all the reviews, favs and alerts. It really makes my day.

I know this one is short, but I promise the next one will be longer ;)

Oh! _**IMPORTANT!**_ Fanfiction changed parts of the replying system to reviews, so even if I reply from my E-mail, you'll still get it as a PM. this meand that all of you who have PM disabled, won't be able to get my replies. If you still don't want to activate the PM function and still want answer for the review, please tell me and I'll try to remember to answer them in the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. That would mean that I would've been rich!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 8**

**Mission Suspicion**

Naruto and Sakura found Sasuke on one of the few flat roofs of the castle, looking over the forest.

Neither of them really knew what to do. In the end they both just sat down on either side of their teammate, sitting with him in silence.

It started to get dark, but aside from Naruto's and Sakura's casting of few glances towards Sasuke, the three genin didn't move.

In the end, it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"That boggart thing… it was your brother, wasn't it?" he asked slowly. Kakashi had said they shouldn't pry, but Naruto wanted to see if Sasuke would tell them something himself.

Sasuke didn't react and for a moment Naruto wondered if he had even heard him.

"… Yes," Sasuke finally answered. Before Naruto could ask another question he continued, "but I'm not afraid of Itachi… it's just…" he broke off again, still staring into the distance. Both his teammates were watching him closely; they had never really seen him like this. The Sasuke they knew could be quiet yes, but he always had a feeling of confidence around him, or as Naruto often called it, cockiness. This was different, he was more closed of, and all that confidence was gone.

"Something happened a few years ago. Something that could have gone horribly wrong and almost did," Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before looking down. "The fear from then still lingers…"

Naruto and Sakura waited for their friend to continue, but he didn't.

Together, they watched the sun set behind the forbidden forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the month passed rather quickly. Sasuke's boggart incident died down fast after the twins started with their tricks again. Harry had a feeling that they had recruited Naruto for some of the jokes as well… Especially after he had seen them giggling together like girls after Mrs. Norris' fur had turned pink for a whole week.

Harry had also noticed that Sasuke seemed to distance himself from everyone except his fellow foreign students. Not that Sasuke had been close to anyone else before, but now it looked like het tried to evade everyone other than them.

October was approaching fast and so was the tryout for the new Quidditch team. Wood was captain once again but other members weren't guaranteed a spot just because they had been on the team the last year.

Personally, Harry didn't think they would get any new additions this year. No one from the team last year had graduated so they still had very talented players.

Naruto had wanted to try to get on the team. When Ron had asked if he had flown before, the blonde had responded with a cheeky smile and half-embarrassed shaken his head.

When he first tried to fly on a broom down at the stadium, Naruto flew off with a speed of a nimbus. And that shouldn't really be possible, considering he flew on an old school broom.

Too bad Naruto had no control over it.

He had flown off and into the sky in no time at all, had made several uncontrolled loops and turns before crashing in the lake.

Everyone who had seen this had run towards the lake. They all had found a dripping wet Naruto who had been laughing. How he had managed to not get injured was a mystery to Harry.

In the end, Naruto hadn't made it on the team and the players from the previous year kept their positions. Of course, that didn't stop Naruto from coming down and watch Harry train several times a week.

When they finished training, Naruto usually waited for him so they could go up to the common room together.

Up there, the blonde sat down with Sakura and Sasuke to finish his homework (most of the time he just tried to get Sakura do it for him).

On one of these evenings, Harry worked on a very hard assignment for potion class about the correct use of caterpillars in different kinds of potions.

He could see the three foreigners in one of the corners of the room, doing their own homework as well. Sakura's blue cat sat on the arm of her chair while Sasuke's red clothed cat sat on the table between the three. If Harry remembered correctly their names were Kamoku and Hina.

"Argh, this is just stupid," Harry could hear Naruto exclaim. "For what reason should we know about some goblin rebellion leader got beheaded?"

"Naruto, just finish that. We probably won't need it, but it _is_homework," Sakura scolded him.

"Sakura-chan? Can you help me with this then?"

"Naruto, you're supposed to do it yourself, not get other people to do it for you," Sakura told him, not looking up from her own homework.

"… Please?"

Sakura sighed. "Finish it and I'll look over it, okay?"

Naruto grinned. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

Harry was about to turn back to his potion assignment when Hermione spoke up. "Why do you have second year books?" she asked while looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sure enough, both Sasuke and Naruto had several of schoolbooks they had last year, though Sakura didn't.

"Huh?" Naruto said before looking at the book he held and then his friends. "Well we… uhh…"

"Well, we have different textbooks from you and they have different spells. So if we want to keep up, we have to skim through your earlier books." Sakura answered.

"Sounds logical," Ron said, nodding to himself.

"So what other spells do you know that we don't?" Harry asked, curious.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Well, I don't really know every spell you know…" Sakura mused before pointing at a pillow at the opposite side of the room with her wand.

"_Accio!_" she chanted, and the pillow flew from the other side and into her lap.

"Awesome." Harry whispered.

"It's your birthday?" Hermione said suddenly and Harry turned to her and saw that she was holding a card up, looking at Naruto.

"It is?" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well… It isn't that big of a deal…" Naruto said sheepishly while grinning weakly.

"Not a big deal?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione sat the card down again. "It's your BIRTHDAY!"

"Relax, Ron," Hermione told the redhead.

"Happy birthday then," Harry said. "We should get you something."

"Wh-what?" Naruto sputtered, his eyes widening.

"A birthday gift," he clarified.

"R-really?" The blonde said, almost unsure.

"Of course! It isn't every day you turn thirteen," Ron said. "We can get you something when we go to Hogsmeade"

They all continued to talk the rest of the evening until Ron and Harry went up to their dorm. The rest of their classmates were already asleep, evident by Neville's snoring.

"Ron, Harry," Hermione's voice came up from behind them.

"Wow, don't scare us like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hush," Harry said to his friend.

"Sorry." Ron apologised. "What are you doing here Hermione?"

Hermione looked at them.

"I wanted to tell you something I found strange earlier," she said to them with a serious face.

At the boys' confused expression, she continued. "When I took the card Naruto had gotten, I had used a translation spell on myself so I could understand it."

"Isn't that supposed to be private?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Well, yes," Hermione answered. "But I have noticed they have all acted rather strange."

"Aside from sometimes stopping in mid sentence as if almost saying something they shouldn't and blaming it on the translation spell?" Ron asked.

"…" Hermione and Harry looked at Ron.

"What? I do notice things once in a while."

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "When I read the card, it said it was from a 'Scarecrow'"

"Scarecrow?" Harry asked. _Someone was called that_?

"Maybe it's a code," Ron suggested.

"A code for _what?_" The green-eyed boy asked.

"There's more," Hermione said, silencing the boys. "It said Naruto turned twelve, not thirteen."

"What?" Harry said. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded.

"So what?" Ron asked. "I mean, what's so special about him being one year younger?"

"Think about it Ron. Why would they lie about his age? There is something more to this. I just know it. I'll try to find out more, maybe look something up in the library." The girl said.

"Look _what_ up?" Harry said. "We don't even know what to look for, or even why they are acting strange or lying about their ages."

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione retorted.

When she received no answer, she turned and walked to the door. "Well, I'm going to bed now, good night."

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Ron said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back in the common room, no human was to be seen. After the golden trio had gone upstairs to their comfy and warm beds, the three ninja had walked out of the common room and down the hallways of Hogwarts.

What were left in the common room were three cats, all three looking at each other.

"_Nyah_," Hina said while stretching. "_This is a boring mission. I can't talk to anyone but you."_

"_You don't like me?_"

Kamoku asked nervously.

Hina found this cat being very nervous and missing a lot of confidence. _"No, you're fine."_

The female cat then turned to the last of the cats, Crookshanks. Hina didn't particularly like Crookshanks, but he knew the place better than anyone and could, unlike Kamoku, hold a small conversation.

"_So, did you two saw anything strange today? Besides the usual magic stuff?"_

"_No…"_ Kamoku answered. "_I was with my human."_

"_I talked to the dog that isn't a dog,_" Crookshanks said.

'On the other hand, maybe he couldn't hold a decent conversation' Hina thought._"What do you mean by that? A dog that isn't a dog_?"

"_A dog that isn't a dog."_ Crookshanks said again as if it would explain everything.

"_Ah…"_ Kamoku said in understanding.

"… _What?" _Hina sighed. "_Well, what did the dog say?_"

"_That he wanted the rat that isn't a rat,"_ Crookshanks answered.

'That makes even less sense'

"_What do you mean by that? And don't say the exact same thing again,_" Hina said, frustrated.

Crookshanks stretched his legs lazily before jumping down from the chair he had been sitting on. "_The dog that isn't a dog wants the rat that isn't a rat. The rat that isn't a rat has done him wrong." _And with that, the ginger cat walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clashes of metal could be heard within a clearing of the forbidden forest.

After the golden trio had left the common room, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had gone off to train. They had been shown this clearing the second week they had been at Hogwarts and had started to train regularly.

They hadn't been sure what to train first, but Sakura has suggested that they should train more tree walking. After all, they had only learned to walk up and down a tree; they needed to get more comfortable with it as well as being able to do it without a second thought.

So at the moment, all three of them were in a battle royal in the trees with kunais, leaping at each other.

Sakura panted as she landed on a branch. They had been at it for an hour and it would have been pitch black if it weren't for the lights from the castle and moon. She looked at her teammates as they locked with their kunais before separating. They had all gotten better with controlling chakra in their feets and were all able to walk any tree without a problem anymore.

After another fifteen minutes of sparring, they were lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

"We should probably go back up soon," Sakura said. "We have classes tomorrow."

"Aawww, I was just about to beat up Teme," Naruto whined.

"Hmpf, as if Dope"

"Hey…" Sakura said, her face thoughtful. "What should we do about the Hogesmade trip later this month?"

"Why should we do anything about it?" Naruto asked as he sat up in the grass, looking at his female teammate.

"Well, apparently Harry isn't allowed to go to the village because he didn't have the permission from his guardians. Should one of us stay behind in the castle to watch over him?"

"But, but, they have a _joke_ shop in the village!" Naruto complained. "The twins promised to show me the best products!"

"Naruto, I think the mission is more important than some prank items." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke spoke up. "My brother and Kakashi are supposed to be there that weekend, I would prefer to meet them."

"So who's going and who's staying then?" The blonde asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Eeehh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hogesmade was a busy place for such a little town. One of the main reasons was because it was the only fully wizard town in Britain. But even for a town such as that, not many people were walking outside ten o' clock in the evening. Even more so after the dementors had started to patrol the area. People wanted to get as fast back to their homes as possible and hurried when they saw the setting sun.

No one noticed a large, black dog wandering in the back alleys.

The dog looked like some stray as it sniffed on a day old bread that was thrown away from one of the bars, before grabbing it in its mouth and running away, out of the small village.

Far outside the village, the large dog stopped close to an old house.

The black dog let go of the bread and looked towards the castle of Hogwarts.

He knew _he_ was there. He would get his revenge. And he knew when that'd be. At the end of the month. That was when the students from school were going to the village. On Halloween. If he didn't go during the day, then during the night. All of the students and teachers would be in The Great Hall, eating to their hearts content.

The dog's head turned towards one of the towers.

_He_ would be there, he knew it.

With one last look, he picked up the bread again and walked to his current hideout, not leaving a trace behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:**

Sorry for no Omake in this one . I'll try to have omakes in the other chapters :3**  
**

More action in the next chapter^^

And if anyone is interested, I've started another story. It's a NCIS/Naruto crossover so, check it out if you want to^^ Btw, it's AU for Naruto so they aren't ninjas.

Please R&R :D


	10. Ch 9 Mission Hogsmeade

**A/N:  
**Hello :) yes, I'm back^^ and thanks for reviews, alerts and favs :D Not much else to say I guess  
Disclamir: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Chapter 9  
Mission Hogsmeade  
**

Gone again.

Sasuke wandered the halls of the castle. It was Friday, one day before the first Hogesmade trip and the genin was looking for Granger.

She had been in front of him just a few minutes ago, on her way to class, but then she had turned around a corner and _poof_, she was gone.

It wasn't the first time that had happened.

Sometimes when this had occurred, she had come running from behind him. And he _knew_ he hadn't passed her. When Harry had asked Hermione about it she had come up with some excuses about forgetting a book or something that didn't make sense. No sense at all.

And then the golden trio had started discussing divination-class.

The class that was at the same time as arithmancy.

A class Granger was attending.

Curious.

"Hey…"

Sasuke turned to the painting that had just spoken.

"You do know that there's a cat following you?"

Sasuke turned his head. Sure enough, Hina was walking about ten meters behind him. He walked casually into an empty classroom and waited for Hina to come in as well.

"Nyah, I've been looking for you!" the female cat stated.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed for being disrupted in his thoughts.

"Oh, just something I heard the other cats talking about. It might be something worth your precious time," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while listening to the ninja cat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oohh, I can't wait!" exclaimed an exited Naruto.

Said blonde was currently standing at the entrance of Hogwarts, waiting for his friends. And involved in a conversation with Fred and George, about things Harry didn't even bothered to want to know. Sasuke and Sakura stood close by, talking about something in their own language.

"Don't worry mate, we'll buy tons of candy," Ron said beside him, trying to cheer the-boy-who-lived up; unknowingly making Harry feel worse.

"And there's the feast later tonight," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Harry reassured them, trying to mask his disappointment.

The flock of students that had gathered for the trip was slowly reduced as Mr. Flitch looked over their signatures. Harry watched Ron and Hermione leaving before he suddenly realised, that Sakura had stayed behind as well.

Said girl waved at her friends as they left while at the same time having an expression of both jealousy and irritation on her face.

"You're not going?"

"No," she said. "I helped that _baka_ Naruto with his homework all evening and therefore wasn't able to finish my own. And I totally forgot I had to talk to Dumbledore-san about some _stupid_ papers we have to send home!"

The pink-haired girl continued rambling, but Harry started getting suspicious. That could surely wait until later, and he _knew_ she had finished her homework before helping Naruto the day before yesterday. Only one reason came to his mind.

She was keeping an eye on him.

Ever since Hermione had pointed out the three foreigner's behaviour earlier that month, he had noticed strange things. For instance, he could almost always find one of them with him, even if they weren't really talking to him. He had been planning to go to the library to try and find some information about them, but he had to find a way to get away from Sakura first.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm staying at Hogwarts?" Harry finally asked when Sakura had stopped talking.

"No, not really. It isn't any of my business, is it?" she answered, giving him a strange look.

'Oh, how ironic' Harry thought before making his way back to the common room, Sakura on tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Three Broomsticks was noisy. More than noisy. In Hogsmeade, students often visited this bar (apparently avoiding the other bar in the village like a plague)

Sasuke had met up with his brother and Kakashi and was currently seated at a table in one of the corners. He was sipping at a butterbeer while conversing with Itachi.

Since it was not directly related to the mission, Naruto had gone with the Weasley twins towards the joke shop. Sasuke would have to be careful around Naruto when he got back...

"So are you having fun at school?" Itachi asked his younger brother. It was the first time in months that they had spoken directly to each other and Itachi had been curious to what Sasuke had been up to.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's been… interesting. I have learned many spells, though a lot of them are useless. I don't see why it's useful to turn a bird into a cup"

Kakashi chuckled. "It probably isn't, but it might be easier to learn other transfiguration spells later if you are learning the easier ones before."

"I know, I know," Sasuke said dismissively. "Like how to ward of those dementors. That could be useful."

"You're talking about the train ride," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah… And to believe a prison is guarded by those things..." Sasuke suppressed a shudder. "Lupin said they feed of emotions and are able to suck out your soul."

Kakashi nodded. "I don't trust them. I have encountered them twice now. Both times when I have come to the meetings with Dumbledore"

All three took a sip of their butterbeer.

"Have you two found out something useful?"

"About his whereabouts, no," Itachi said. "But the case has become rather complicated."

Sasuke perked up. They hadn't really been discussing the mission in the letters they had sent, in case they would be intercepted, so he had almost no information about how it had gone for his sensei and brother.

Itachi and Kakashi proceeded to tell him about how Black had denied the murders and how he hadn't even gotten a fair trial. What made this even stranger was that Black _still_ had escaped from Azkaban and was seemingly in pursuit of Harry Potter.

"We're going to spend the night here instead of going back to London. We have a meeting with Dumbledore-san after the Halloween feast," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded, taking another sip of his butterbeer. "Oh, Hina had a message for you two. She said one of the other cats wanted to help some dog getting revenge on a rat."

Both men blinked at Sasuke.

"Don't ask me why, but she seemed rather adamant about you knowing about it," he added.

Kakashi nodded.

"So where's Sakura-san?" Itachi asked.

"She's back in the castle. Apparently, Potter didn't have his form signed so he couldn't go," he shrugged. "A little strange that they need a signature from their guardian or parents to go to a village half a kilometre away from the school, though."

Itachi nodded, agreeing, before drinking the rest of his own butterbeer.

"So, shall we go inspecting the rest of this village?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura looked up from her book, her glance wandering over the empty common room. She could have sworn she heard something.

After going back to the common room, Sakura had started on an assignment in history of magic (about another goblin rebellion) and soon after, Harry had gone up to the boy's dormitory. He said he had a bad headache and decided to lie down for a while.

"Meow!"

Sakura looked down at her cat, Kamoku. The half kneazle purred lightly as he walked between her legs before walking towards the portrait hole and out.

Sakura went back to her assignment.

It was about half an hour later that she remembered that half-kneazles were more like normal cats than summons and therefore couldn't actually open the portrait hole by themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry breathed out with relief. For a second he had thought that his plan would never work out as Kamoku had gone towards Sakura instead of going out with him. He himself had hidden under the invisibility cloak and tried to go as silently as possible (the girl had way better hearing than she should!) when he walked passed her.

Taking of his cloak and tucking it inside his schoolbag he had brought with him, he walked silently towards the library.

As he reached the library, he evaded Madam Pince and pondered for a moment on where he should start his research. After all, he had no leads at all besides their stalking of him.

With a sigh he wandered towards the section of international history of magic. It was better than just stand there and look like an idiot after all.

The boy who lived skimmed through some of the titles on the first row of books. He deemed all of them useless and continued on. He stopped once in a while to take a closer look at a title, but they as well had no interesting information. 'Wait' he thought as he looked at a book he had just passed.

He took out the red book titled 'Magical schools and their history' and looked up the index page in it. 'What was Naruto's school called again? Kage… Kage Academy?'

Harry's finger ran over the list of magical schools in the world, silently reading the names.

No Kage Academy.

Dumbfolded, he closed the book and put it back in the shelf. If they weren't from Kage Academy…

Who the hell were they?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come _on,_ Ron!" Hermione hissed as she dragged Ron towards the Honeydukes. "We have to find a birthday present for Naruto!"

She could hear a groan coming from Ron but knew he would follow.

"Why aren't we going to Zonko's then?" Ron asked. "Naruto loves jokes just as much as Fred and George."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, and that's why he's there right now. We can't go and buy him a present if he sees us buying it, right? And I for one don't want to encourage him to play more of those horrid jokes."

"You're just saying that because he hit you with that pie filled balloon."

"Hmpf!"

"Hey, is that Sasuke?"

Hermione looked towards where Ron was pointing and sure enough, Sasuke was walking down the street towards Honeydukes, with two older men.

'Wonder who they are' Hermione thought.

"Hey, Sasuke," Ron said, or more like yelled loudly, as he made his way towards the foreign boy. Said boy and his two companions looked up as they closed in.

One of them, the oldest Hermione presumed, had most of his face covered and grey hair that was defying gravity. He didn't look old enough to have grey hair, though. The other one, a young man with ponytail and dark eyes, was wearing muggle clothes. He couldn't be much older than 18, and she got an instant feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Is this the friends you told me about Sasuke?" the black haired man asked Sasuke who hn'd in return.

He turned towards them and smiled slightly. "Hello, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother. This is Kakashi," he said, nodding towards the white haired man who smiled with his one visible eye.

"Oh… Hi!" Hermione replied while shaking hands with Itachi. "I'm Hermione, this is Ron," she said while gesturing towards the redhead.

"Hello, mate," Rom said.

"Brother? Isn't Japan really far away?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "But I and Itachi here are Aurors and we're helping you ministry. Sasuke said he was going to Hogesmade this weekend and we decided to meet him there."

"I see," Hermione replied, smiling. Inside though, her thoughts raced. Aurors? She had never heard about ministries having joint-operations like that, at least not with a country so far away.

"We were just going to check out this store here," Itachi said, pointing towards Honeydukes.

"Yes, this is the best candy store in whole Britain," Ron exclaimed, smiling. Thought you didn't like sweets, Sasuke?"

"I don't," was the answer. Sasuke pointed towards his brother with his thumb. "He does."

"To be honest, I haven't tried any English candy before," the brother said. "It's completely different from ours."

Hermione turned to Sasuke before Ron had a chance to answer. "Do you know what kind of candy Naruto likes?" Sasuke blinked at her. "For a late birthday gift I mean," she added.

"Tsk," he said as he walked towards the store "I doubt he has tried any of it before, but I guess I'll help you find something."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she followed the boy in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sighed as he closed yet another book. He hadn't found anything helpful except for the non-existence of Kage Academy. He was seriously considering giving up for the day and go back to the common room. Besides, he had more homework to be done with and he really didn't want to use the night for that, considering it was Halloween and all.

So far he had looked through books about the Asian magical community, aboard studied in the magical world, Asian wizard schools and Japanese magical history. He looked at the clock on the wall and could see he had been there for almost two hours. The students were probably going to come back soon and he guessed he should get back to the common room as well.

He stood up, put the last book back in place and headed for the common room.

When he opened the portrait hole, he totally forgot that Sakura didn't know he had gone out.

'Oh crap…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi sat down on his bed. They had gone back to the inn after Sasuke had left for Hogwarts and Kakashi was currently occupying the bathroom.

The Uchiha heir sighed as he lied back on the bed and stared at the roof. The mission had already lasted almost two months and they were no closer to find Sirius Black. He of course knew that these types of missions usually took long time, but being this far away from Konoha, made him miss his village a little.

And, after finding out more about the case and Black himself, Itachi had started wondering if it really was as simple as they had been told.

His instinct told him it wasn't.

If he got the chance, he would find out what had really happened. He did not want to send an innocent to prison or his death. Of course, had the mission been to assassinate or kill Black, he would have. But the mission was to capture him for his crimes.

And Kakashi knew that too. He had talked to Dumbledore who was the one who gave them the mission, and he had said that he himself was unsure of Black's motives.

Their job was to find out what said motives were and act accordingly.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked as he came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Mhm," Itachi answered as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Just thinking."

"Ah."

"Kakashi-san?" Itachi turned to look at his partner and friend.

"You said earlier that you didn't trust the dementors even if they're under the ministry's control. Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's just something about them. Something I can't really explain. The dementors seemed to be more interested in me than Dumbledore and the other teacher I met, Snape. It could be because of our memories as a ninja, but the second time it came…"

The black haired teen turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"It felt so much worse. It was like it was trying to suck my soul out right from the start. Dumbledore-san had to use this spell to get it back to it's post."

"I take it that's not normal?"

"No, and apparently it's not normal to affect someone even more if you haven't experienced anything traumatic between the encounters."

"We'll just have to watch out for now. Even after two months here, there's still so much we don't know about this place. Maybe, we'll find out why someday," Itachi concluded. After all, they had other priorities than to find out why a soul-sucking creature preferred Kakashi, and possibly other ninjas, more than wizards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… Um, hey!"

Okay, not the best thing to say to an angry pink haired girl.

"Hey? _Hey_? Where have you been? You didn't even tell me where you went!" she exclaimed and Harry tried to find a good way to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, he found none.

"How didn't I even notice you?" she asked, throwing angry looks at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry felt anger growing in him. Did she think that she had a right to know what he did every second of his life?

"Dunno why you didn't. You seemed engrossed with one of the books and I wouldn't bother you. And I had to talk to Lupin, so I forgot to tell you." Not a completely lie - he _had_ wanted to talk to Lupin, but the man hadn't been in his office so he had headed straight back for the common room after visiting the library.

Luckily, the door to the common room decided to open just before Sakura could interrogate him further. Students started to come through and Harry spotted the twins and Naruto discuss rather loudly a prank they should do on Professor Snape. Something about water balloons that could change a person's hair colour.

Harry relaxed. He was safe, for now.

"I can't wait until dinner," Naruto said with a grin before stopping. "Um… what was so special about today again?"

"You … don't celebrate Halloween?" Ron asked, coming out from the mass of students.

Naruto stared blankly at Ron, slowly shaking his head. The twins immediately grabbed Naruto from each side, grinning mischievously.

"Well then…," Fred said as he started leading Naruto towards the portrait hole.

"We'll show you all the wonders about this holiday," said George as he followed suit.

"… I'm not really sure on Naruto's safety right now," Sakura murmured, staring after the disappearing trio.

Ron and Harry couldn't do anything but nod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The feast was amazing. Naruto found the pumpkins with the different faces interesting and the food was delicious (not as delicious as ramen, but close enough). And not only that, but both Kakashi and Itachi were present as well. Old man Dumbledore had told the school that they were visiting because of Sirius Black, which wasn't untrue, and that they would be staying overnight.

Kakashi had taken a seat at the teacher table and Itachi had found Sasuke as soon as they came in and sat currently at the Gryffindor table with them. They were discussing something in whispering Japanese.

Hermione suddenly perked up and poked Harry in the side.

"What?" he asked.

"I bought it," she said, and continued when she saw Harry's expression. "You know," she nodded towards an oblivious Naruto, "The late present!"

"Right," Ron said. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto perked up at the mention of his name. "Yeah?"

"Um," Hermione said before taking a small package out of her robes. "Happy birthday… even if it is a little late."

"Happy birthday!" said Ron and Harry.

Harry could swear the blonde's eye swelled up as he looked at the present. Sasuke and his brother looked up and watched Naruto as he took the present from Hermione.

"It's not much…" Hermione trailed of as Naruto took of the wrappings to reveal a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a box of chocolate frogs, and a lollipop at the size of Naruto's fist.

"This is… for me?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Though we should probably have gotten you something else… I mean it is Halloween…"

"No, I like it!" Naruto still looked like he couldn't believe it. "Thank you."

When Harry looked at the foreign wizard, all his suspicions faded to the back of his head. All he saw now when looking at Naruto was a boy who had just received a present from some friends. It was almost as if he hadn't really gotten any real presents before and it strangely, or maybe not so strangely, reminded him of himself.

And with that, Harry found himself smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omake

**The worst type of stalkers**

Kakashi wandered down the main street of Hogesmade.

It wasn't a very big village, at least not compared to several villages in the land of fire, but it was the only full-magical village in Britain.

Beside him, Itachi walked while looking inside several stores they passed. They had said their goodbyes to Sasuke and some of their new friends just a moment ago and were on their way back to the inn they were staying at.

All the students were supposed to go back to the school in time for dinner.

_All of them._

So why were there several (squealing) girls behind one of the corners they had just passed?

Kakashi sighed before he looked as his co-worker. Itachi's eyes were rather restless and he picked up speed a tiny bit before meeting Kakashi's own eye for a brief moment.

That confirmed it.

The ones that were following them were some of the worst enemy one could have.

Fangirls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:**  
Hope it was an okay chapter for you :) remember reviews are like digital cookies.

Oh! for anyone who'r interested! I have way to many stories and ideas in my head to write them all down, so I've started challanges on my profile, so if anyone of you are interested, feel free to check them out. I update them with new ideas relatively often^^ and I would also love to find out how you would've written them.


End file.
